What am I going to do?
by WhiteDragonsRebellion
Summary: Both ex-phantom mages want their fairies, will they get what they want? or will they find something else? Ah well, Drama, tears and hilarity will ensue either way. Rated M for future graphic content. (possible violence and lemons) (i do not own Fairy Tail. is owned by Hiro Mashima.)
1. The night where it all started

The Fairy Tail guild was rowdy as always, fairies dancing, members raising their glasses to celebrate their latest victory or success, idiots getting involved in a drinking contest with Cana, those not ending pretty for anyone. Though since its Elfman's birthday, everyone went all out for his birthday bash, screaming happy birthday at the top of their lungs was Natsus goal while the rest of the guild laughed and partied harder than usual, all except Gajeel who was sitting at his shady dark corner of the guild, looking more hostile than always while he looked towards the bar and its cursed white haired barmaid.

"Stupid fucking Mira and her fucking Ban" Gajeel mutters as he recalls the events a few days prior. He couldn't remember the night before, it was just filled with drunken antics, however he remembered the morning pretty clearly as he woke to Mira shouting at his hung-over ass in the kitchen, half-naked, surrounded by cutlery handles, all with their utensils bitten clean off. What made things worse is when she went to choke the living day lights out of him and pick him up. That bitter memory ended with Gajeel blowing chunks of vomit on a red dress and a soul piercing scream.

Now that he thinks back on it, Gajeel fucked up but now it's too late, he was cut off for a week.

Gajeel sighs until he notices a familiar bluenette walk towards him. It was his best friend Juvia.

"Gajeel seems to be in a bad mood" Juvia smiles as she sat down next to him.

"I'm always in a bad mood Rain woman; anyway, Shouldn't you be partying with everyone else? Or fawning over gray or some shit" Gajeel barked in his usual hostile voice.

"Juvia cannot find gray and Juvia is worried about Gajeel too" Juvia answers, then adds "Juvia is wondering why Gajeel is glaring at the bar" giggling at Gajeel while he proceeds to flick her in the side of the head with his fingers.

" _Damn it, she knows too, just how many people know"_. Gajeel simply shakes that thought before turning to his friend.

"Relax woman, I'm fine, just friggin tired is all". In truth, if he couldn't drink, he wanted a good fight, he couldn't talk to people while they were wasted, it'd be too funny and he'd probably just end up starting a fight. But with this kind of celebration, it would be a dick move to start a brawl and he knew it, he'd just have to join in on the idiots who start the first one.

Juvia mentally face palms, no matter what Gajeel said, she could read him like an open book. _'You're clenching your fists and looking at Natsu Gajeel, it obvious you want to fight_ ". She thought

"Ohhh, Juvia also got you something" Gajeel s head turns to her as she reaches into her tight blue coat. "Juvia got this on her last mission, so Juvia thought it'd be a nice for Gajeel". His eyes trained on the item she pulls out. A large curved knife crafted so well, it could sell for at least 10,000 jewels, he took it from her hands and studied it quickly.

"Holy shit Juv, you're the friggin best" he smiled as he admired the blade before wolfing down the blade. Juvia's smiled staggered and contorted into shock and anger as he chomped down on her gift.

"GAJEEL, you jerk, you weren't meant to eat it". Juvia slapped him over the back of the head repeatedly while he laughed.

"Come on Juv, it was metal, it tasted great" he simply showed off his toothy grin while she stopped slapping his head and shaking hers in turn. Gajeel simply pats her head muttering "Thanks Juv".

She looks back at him "Juvia is still pissed you ate her present". Gajeel giving his signature laugh "You can't be mad at me for long Juvia". Juvia smirked back "No but Juvia can be mad long enough to tell the guild your crush".

Gajeel nearly spat the knife out and choked slightly.

"You're bluffing, you don't know" Gajeel shrugs nonchalantly and stares blankly back at her, not believing her threat.

Juvia smiles back just as wicked as Gajeel would "Juvia knows it starts with L, ends with Y, not many people in our guild with a name like that, right Gajeel".

He Gulped, He was fucked.

" _Wait,_ _how did Juvia know, no one knows, not even pantherlily knew and they are friggin team mates"_. Trying to process how she knows, he looks back at Juvia and discovers she's smiling, as if she was reading his mind, which she was.

"Were friends Gajeel, of course Juvia would know who you like, Juvia also knows where you keep your porn but Juvia wishes she didn't" Gajeel laughs while she shakes her head in embarrassment. They started laughing together; they were close, best friends since their days at phantom. He always loved the rain and she found a friend who didn't mind being around her rain, both were crazy and slightly unhinged but both happy they had a friend in that hostile guild.

"I'm sorry Juvia, I..." She cut him off "you better be". He laughed back,

"You should let people finish juv, I was gonna say, to make it up to you, I'll friggin sniff out that ice bastard for ya and tell you where he is".

Instant regret raced through his mind as Gajeel felt Juvia wrap his arms tight around him, Juvia practically squealing in delight. "You can find Gray for Juvia? Thank you so much Gajeel"

"OI, get the fuck off me woman" Gajeel barked but she was too busy imagining her wedding day.

" _Damn it, her heads are in the fucking clouds already" he_ thought as he patted her head "Then go fucking get him, he's at a table on the second level". Juvia virtually sprang to her feet, ready to dash towards the staircase before turning back to Gajeel.

"Thanks again Gajeel, Gajeel should make his way towards levy instead of sulking in the corner" giggling in her retreat.

"Fuck Off" Gajeel snapped back but grinned as his best friend left him to his own thoughts. All of which, are now directed and concentrated on the guilds petite solid script mage.

"Fuck, might as well do it before I lose my nerve" Gajeel stood up, his conviction as strong as his iron while he slaps his sides. "Better go find the shrimp" he stated before searching the hall to find her.

Gajeel walked around the hall, finding his guild members in a more slobbering and pumped state, among them, Lucy laying her back against a passed out Droy and drooling on laki who's slumped over her lap. Reedus and Laxus have an arm wrestling match. The Whole guild especially shocked to see Reedus Neck and neck against Laxus in terms of strength, Laxus didn't want to lose that match, no matter what. Natsu and Erza were picking up and Elfman, throwing him up into the air and shouting, "Happy Birthday" while everyone cheers.

" _Damn this Guild is crazy"_. He chuckled to himself.

He looked everywhere for the little bookworm, at the bar, at the stage, all the tables, and even upstairs, where he still saw Juvia, hesitating behind a beam. Gajeel simply flicked her in the back of the head.

"Ow Gajeel" Juvia rubbed her head.  
"Don't fucking "Ow" me, hurry up and get him" he simply said before patting her head and giving her the thumbs up. "Good luck" he waved off and walked away, looking back to see a smile on her face and a boost of confidence as she headed towards Gray.

" _Damn, where could she be?"_ Gajeel muttered internally, the party was getting late and no sign of levy. Gajeel headed downstairs, passing all his drunken friends with a stupid grin on his face _"Fuck, this is just too friggin good, I wish I had a lacrima device to record all this shit, maybe the bookworm has one"_ he laughed at the thought.

His mind wandered back to Levy as he searched for her, he liked Levy, like is an understatement, he fucking wanted Levy, every mission they took together brought them closer and closer together, just no one asked the other out. Both of them were hoping that something would happen on the missions that Mira set up but they all fell short.

The subtle touches and long gazes at each into other's eyes, the inadvertent intimate moments they find themselves in again and again. Each of them setting her cheeks crimson and crotch wet. And His cheeks flush and his cock reaching for the sky. The sexual tension between those two is so palpable; you could cut it with a knife, and make a chair with what's left of it, and then proceed to fuck on it.

He could tell she had a thing for him, even Juvia and Mira Jane was stating so. " _God I want her, to feel her soft lips, to feel those gorgeous tits of hers, to feel every fucking inch of her delicious body"'_. His dick started to thinking for him before he got the bright idea of checking outside

With his mind back in check, he started walking towards the pool area, preparing himself for when he saw levy, he was going to ask her out., noticing Juvia from down below, was still chatting with gray, Smiled up at her and gave her a quick thumbs up for support, she waved back and smiled before chatting with gray again.

" _Good on her, she might be able to convince him tonight_ "he thought before walking outside.

As Gajeel stepped outside, he saw a lot of the guild members piled into the pool and chatting drunkenly around the edge, but still no sign of levy.

"Fuck, not here either" Gajeel muttered

"Looking for Levy, Gajeel?" Wendy said as she appears by Gajeel's side.

"How did you know?" asking Wendy politely, not wanting to frighten away a potential lead. _"But, how the fuck did she know?"_

"A lucky guess, I saw her heading to the side of the guild 20 minutes ago, she might still be there" Wendy smiled back.

"Thanks kids, I owe you one" Gajeel patted her head and dashed towards the side of the guild and turned the corner.

Walking past the plants around the sides, he noticed a familiar shade of blue in the distance, Gajeel smiled as he realized he can start to fulfill his plan. But the closer he got to the familiar mop of the solid script mage, the more he realized that his plan won't come true, especially when Levy is straddling Jets lap, their eyes closed with his hands squeezing her ass, and their tongues in each other's mouths.

Gajeel simply turned around, his face void of emotion as he turned the corner and walked inside the guild, his fists started shaking with the desperation to crush something _"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"_ was all that went through Gajeel's mind.

" _How did this happen, when did this happen, I thought she liked me, why the hell was she kissing another guy, I...I can't fucking go back and see that… FUCK I can't hit Jet either…Since she's not mine….Damn it!...Can't exactly complain though... neither of us made a fuckin move...Fuck..."_ His face that was contorted with rage relaxed and filled with regret as he walked towards the guilds entrance, the last thoughts running through his mind _" I was too late..."._

10 minutes before.

Juvia was trying to approach the resident Ice Make mage, a simple task for anyone else, but for juvia, it was like a mission to get so close, though she loved him, she wanted to be with him. But she kept blushing at the thought of her wedding night and her thousands upon thousands of fantasies, clean or not so clean thoughts rushing through her head before she received a familiar flick in the back of the head.

"Ow Gajeel" Juvia rubbed her head. " _Damn it Gajeel, it's only a flick but it still hurts you know_ " she scowled mentally at him.  
"Don't "Ow" me, hurry up and get him" A smile spreading across her lips as he patted her head, something he always seemed to do, but it always calmed her down.

" _Still looking out for me, right Gajeel?"_ she thought as the iron dragon slayer walked away. She gathered her courage and headed towards Gray.

"Gray shouldn't be by himself tonight" Juvia walks up to Gray and sits next to him, causing him to shuffle away a bit and notice Mira in the distance.

"I just need a moment alone, hey Mira? Could you bring me a plate over here?" yelling towards Mira Jane

"Sure Gray, be just a minute" Mira responded back in her cheery general tone before going back to work.

Grays head turns back to Juvia "Sorry, kind of hungry and want to sober up a bit, you should go hang out with the rest of the guild" he tells her promptly. _"Damn, I can't seem to get rid of her, she's hot, but just not my type'_. It was obvious how she felt about him, hell even Natsu, the densest idiot of all Fairy tail could tell. He didn't want to lead her on or anything, but damn it was getting annoying

"Its fine, Juvia will sit with keep Gray Company till he's done" she answered curtly trying to hide her blush "Juvia wants to be closer to Gray". She looked blissfully back at him

" _Fuck, she isn't going away any time soon"_ Gray cursed inwardly, putting on a mental mask to not hurt his friend.

"Here you are Gray, here's your meal" Mira swung by with his usual feast, sitting it in front of Gray as he started digging in.

"You want anything Juvia?" she smiled towards the water mage.

"Juvia's fine Mira, Juvia has Gray" Juvia clapped her hands while her face filled with blissful content.

"Ok you too, don't get too carried away now, but if you two want a place to be alone, there's the infirmary, no one goes there" Mira giggled as she walked away. Juvia's face scorching crimson and gray spitting out his food and choking slightly on it.

" _damn it, she's gonna put ideas in her head"_ Gray mentally screaming before looking at Juvia, and low and behold, there she was in a dream state, fantasizing about them together in the most perverse and borderline sexual deviant experiences ever. Gray just rolled his eyes and sighed, this was going to be a long night.

Juvia noticed Gajeel, giving her a thumbs up from the bottom floor, Juvia smiled and waved back at him. _"How sweet, he's still giving me support; Gajeel's going to get mad at juvia if she brings it up with him next time"_ She giggled as she sat by gray while he noticed the quick display.

"You hang out with Gajeel?" gray questioned Juvia, It's not like Gray hated Gajeel or anything, but Him and Juvia seemed to be an odd pair.

"Gajeel is Juvia's best friend, Juvia has been friends with Gajeel since we were in Phantom lord together" Juvia stated proudly, "We do a lot together, but when Gray asks Juvia out, Juvia will be doing more with Gray instead". Gray rolled his eyes again. He doesn't want her hurt her feelings but she can't take the hint he doesn't like her.

"Listen Juvia… I'm…" He looked towards Juvia to see her blushing back at him _"damn it, she's blushing for Christ sake!" he thought_. He gulped and decided to crush her feelings before she started getting more serious about it.

"Listen, Juvia". He captured her attention straight away, looking into her eyes so she couldn't make any mistake about what he was going to tell her.

"Look, Juvia, I know how you feel about me, but I'm not interested alright?" Gray stated.

To Juvia, those words had the effect of a slap across the face. Her Dream slashed but still standing strong. She tried to reply.

"But… Juvia loves…." Gray cut her off "I know, but I do not feel the same way". His eyes maintain contact with hers, making sure she got the message.

"Juvia will ask…" Gray cut her off again "And I will turn you down every single time, I'm sorry Juvia, but I just don't feel the same way" Gray ended his sentence and Juvia's eyes watered up instantly. Not flooding the guild, just her eyes filled up uncontrollably with tears.

She looks towards Gray trying to hide her tears responding back with a faltering smile "Juvia understands, Juvia must go now, Juvia has something in her eyes" and with that, she sped off to the bathrooms, walking speedily past everyone trying to hide her tears as they spilled out.

"Damn" was all Gray could mutter, he didn't want to be harsh about it, he couldn't lead her on like that (which he wasn't) but had to make sure his intentions were clear. To be honest, he hated the clingy and stalkerish feeling he felt around her, it was just kind of creepy. She was a beautiful woman, and anybody would be lucky to be with her, but to Gray, he was just not interested.

Juvia walked back out of the bathrooms like a zombie, her eyes puffy and red, evidence of her tear filled moments. She wanted to fall in a hole somewhere and lay there for eternity.

" _Gray…doesn't like me?"_ those words rushed her mind again and again as she headed towards the exit.

" _Juvia just wants to go home…"_ Her lips quivered as she strolled towards the exit, she didn't want to flood the guild during a celebration like this. As she turned to walk towards Fairy Hills, she noticed Gajeel in the distance.

" _What's Gajeel doing?"_ she wondered as she looked at his figure walk into the darkness, almost blending.

Gajeel was in a state of distraught, with an insane need to be violent, he couldn't rampage at the guild, it was still around midnight and everyone was still celebrating and no matter how much of a prick he wanted to be, he didn't want to ruin Elfman's birthday. He wanted to put that image of Levy with someone else, out of his mind.

" _Fuck, I need to hit something, anything, god I just want to fucking, hit someone. I just need to find the place and I can work out all this frustration"._ Whenever Gajeel was stressed back in phantom and couldn't fight in the Guild, he would head towards Hargeon where the hidden fight circuit was orchestrated. A fun time for those who knew of it. He scaled up to the nearest building; he looking up into the night sky as his face filled with his trademark smirk

" _Oh fuck this is going to be fun"_ He thought as he dashed from building to building, heading towards Hargeon. Juvia watched from a distance as she saw Gajeel dash across rooftops and head towards the harbour town. She knew full well where he was going, the underground fight circuit in Hargeon.

Juvia and Gajeel both knew he loved to fight, it was natural as breathing to him, and in the past, when he went to that underground arena, he just felt alive.

Gajeel arrived at the usual location within an hour; it was an abandoned warehouse in the backstreets of hargeon. According to the Council, it was a den for the homeless, though in truth, that was a front, its Denizens watched for any signs of trouble in return the bare essentials such as food, water, clothing and a place to sleep at night. Gajeel walked in and was already being cheered by the few who remember his antics.

"You haven't been here in a while Gajeel, good luck to ya." He ignored that comment, it's true, and he hadn't been there ever since Juvia got him to join Fairy Tail. Since magic isn't allowed during the events, all contests were all bare knuckled fights. This resulted in Gajeel going back to the guild, black and blue and with enough jewels to live off for years. But when Gajeel didn't come back one night, His friend Juvia searched all over town, she found him a day later in hospital with a punctured lung, she cried and made him promise not to go back.

Now here he was, breaking that promise.

"Kick their asses"

"Fuck them up"

All of those words, music to his hears as he flipped the secret entrance under a purposefully empty bed. Walking down its steps towards one of the most hellish places he was likely to have the time of his life.

There was a reason why they called it the underground fight circuit, one, it was 5 stories underground, protected with powerful magic to prevent anyone who shouldn't know about it from finding it. The first 2 stories contained many pillars of lacrima, covered in runes and various magic spells and enchantments meant to sound proof and prevent minors from entering, teleporting them straight out onto streets if they approached it.

The third story contained only a barren office and security guards, making sure any legal officials who managed to pass, were taken care of. The fourth layer contained a bar and entertainment lounge, beautiful professional dancers and waitresses serving customers during intermissions. And in the last layer of the underground circuit, an arena the size of nine squared boxing rings surrounded by thick steel cages. 2 men enter, one man leaves, those were the rules and you were to fight to the knockout.

That's the way it was and that's the way Gajeel loved it. Gajeel searched the stands for an the old illegal fight promoter but laughed as soon as he saw the old fuck try to stand up on his feet "Fucking hell Bastion, finding it hard to walk are we?" Gajeel barked over to him with his casual smirk.

"Holy fuck, Gajeel, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, what brings you back here? You should have hundreds and thousands of jewels to live off from your last visit, you getting bored from missions?" Bastion laughing as he eyed the dragon slayer, Gajeel simply grinning while he nudged Bastions shoulder "Nah, I got plenty of jewels, I just want to fucking brawl like the good old days" which was half true.

"Haven't friggin changed, have you kid, fine, I'll put you in the next fight, 6 rounds, winner gets 600,000 jewels, alright?" he snapped back at Gajeel, "Fine, but you better not put some fucking pussy in the ring with me, I'll fucking destroy him" Gajeel remarked back.

"Oi, don't go breaking my fighters just because your knickers are in a twist, you'll cost me money you iron prick" Bastion laughed back in his face earning Gajeel's infamous laugh

"Then don't send it friggin weaklings then" Gajeel retorted, he knew Bastion would send the best to him, the fights usually earned him more in one night than could earn in a month of doing missions, it was just that easy.

"Alright alright, I'll give you one of my best fighters , just make it interesting out there, alright, now fuck off, I haven't got all day to talk to you, Mans got to make a living" Bastion remarks as he gets back to work, organizing more events for the night.

Gajeel waves him off before he notices Juvia walking towards him.

"Juvia, what the hell are you…." Gajeel was cut off with a slap to the face from Juvia

"Gajeel promised Juvia he would never come back here, why are you here?" Juvia was teary and pissed, and knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Juvia, can we talk later, my match is…" Gajeel tried to talk.

"NO, JUVIA WANTS TO TALK NOW" Juvia cut him off again, glaring at him like there was a hole in his head before the both of them caught Bastions attention.

"GAJEEL, YOUR ON IN 20 MINUTES MATE, WRAP THAT SHIT UP IN MY OFFICE AND GET READY" Bastion barked at Gajeel tossing the keys to him before organizing the fighters to get off stage

"Juvia, we'll talk in his office in private" Gajeel took Juvia's hand and led her away from the arena and up to the office on the third floor, taking her inside.

Inside was a shitty desk covered in coffee spilled papers, a dilapidated couch and a crappy office chair. Both of their eyes drinking in the shithole of an office, thinking " _This is an office?"_

Juvia glared at Gajeel as she sat down on the crappy couch, still fuming at him "So why Is Gajeel here, doesn't Gajeel remember what happened here last time? Because Juvia remembers visiting Gajeel in hospital quite well"

Gajeel gulped, he felt guilty, he didn't imagine Juvia finding out, and he just wanted to fight to clear his head. But since she's here, might as well tell a little truth.

"I needed to clear my head, and I wanted to fight, since I couldn't start a fight at the guild during Elfman's birthday so I decided to come here instead, Happy?" Gajeel barked back at Juvia causing her to flinch.

"But why does Gajeel want to fight? I thought Gajeel was looking for Levy". _"Obviously she was gonna fucking bring that up, how did I not fucking see it till now"_ He thought, Juvia was waiting for his answer, and she wasn't leaving without him, so he might as well, bite the bullet and tell his friend the truth.

"I fucking saw the bookworm kissing one of her fucking boy toys near the side of the guild ALRIGHT?, I just want to rampage here so I don't cause a fucking scene in the guild" Gajeel barked those words out. All of Juvia's rage melted off as she knew his reasons, and knew why he came here.

" _Gajeel is hurt and he doesn't want to be seen hurt by the people he cares about…"_

This caused Juvia to embrace her friend, causing dragon slayer to stumble back in annoyance.

"Juvia is sorry, Juvia didn't know" the woman hugging the groaning iron giant.

"Its fine woman, jeez get off of me" still clear that he was kind of mad, but saying it out loud gave him plenty of clarity on the subject.

"though, why did you follow me, I thought you were with gray?' gajeel turned to Juvia who suddenly went silent, she wanted to avoid that subject, her eyes were still raw red from crying. Gajeel had all the evidence he needed when he saw her looking down.

"He turned you down before you even had a chance?" Gajeel suggested and Juvia nodded.

"I'm sorry, Rain woman". Gajeel comforted his friend by patting her head while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Juvia will just need to give Gray time, and maybe then, Gray will finally accept Juvia's love" Juvia smiled back before getting up. Gajeel Simply shook his head thinking _"no he fucking won't"._

"Can we leave now Gajeel? Juvia doesn't want to be in this dump any longer" Juvia shuddered at the state of the room, it was disgusting, and Gajeel, who was a natural slob, was starting to agree.

"Yeah Juv, but we can't leave yet, I still got my match coming up". Juvia felt her Heart sink at the idea of Gajeel getting hurt.

"Gajeel doesn't need to fight" Juvia continues as she grabs his arm.

"Sorry Juvia can't leave even if I wanted to, besides, my names already in the roster, I can't screw Bastion over like that either." Gajeel starts taking off his robes, ripping his beige pants into shorts while taking off his gloves and boots. Gajeel smiles as he stands in his new beige shorts (freshly torn) and remarks "I'm a man of my word, cant back down now" Juvia rolls her eyes and let him go, _"this dumbass just thought he said something cool…."_ she thought to herself.

Gajeel then hands over his wallet to Juvia and smirks "Place a bet on me to win in the fourth round alright? I have like 150,000 jewels in there" gajeel adds.

Juvia looks back in confusion as Bastion walks in "Hey you big iron fuck, match is about to start"

Gajeel grins as he nudges the old man's shoulder "yeah yeah, don't shit yourself you dusty old prick" Both of them laughing as they head out the door, Gajeel turning his head back around towards juvia.

"Hey Juvia, we'll be celebrating my victory tomorrow GII HII" Gajeel smirked his toothy grin before heading down towards the arena, Juvia smiling before following afterwards.

Doing as her friend said, Juvia placed all 150,000 jewels on Gajeel to win on the fourth round, holding onto his dark rugged clothes in her purse as she sat in the front row, Courtesy of Gajeel's old friend Bastion.

Juvia watched as the fighters entered the ring Gajeel walking out as his name is called, the crowds cheering instantly; His opponent was called out moments later, the fighter named Samael, Gajeel grinned as the crowds roar for this brutal fighter.

" _The louder the cheer, the better their fighters were"_ Gajeel thought as he watch his opponent enter the ring.

Juvia was worried when she saw how big Gajeel's opponent was, he was taller than but not as muscular as Gajeel. Both of them eyed each other from across the ring before hearing the bell for the first round signal their match

Gajeel lost his smirk when his opponent Samael dashed across the canvas delivering an uppercut into the iron dragon slayers chin, sending Gajeel to that ground briefly before he sprung back up.

" _Damn, this isn't gonna be as easy as I thought"_ Gajeel muttered internally, his opponent was quite stronger than his guild mates in terms of physical strength, and this made him grin with excitement.

Juvia watched from the front row as Samael and Gajeel fought each other head on, Gajeel hitting his opponent's sides and chin whilst Samael used his height advantage to punch Gajeel strategically, getting blow after blow that slowly weakened Gajeel's defence.

The bell went off, signalling the first round had ended, both getting into their corners.

Juvia cheered Gajeel during the quick break, causing Gajeel to get a boost of confidence as the second round starts. Samael dashing across the canvas once more for his uppercut, Gajeel thinking

" _not this time fuck face"_ as he slides to the side, countering him with an uppercut of his own, Samael falls down to the floor with the mix of force and momentum, shaking his head as he rolls and faces back at Gajeel's twisted grin. "Come on, is that really all you got?" he smirked while taunting Samael, both of then grinning as they knew, this fight was going to be fun.

During the second and third rounds, the crowds thundered at the brutal display, both fighters trading blow after blow, even Juvia was screaming her head off for her friend's brilliant fight. Gajeel was losing breath and strength, huffing and puffing while Samael was struggling to keep up too, both had physical jobs but neither expected the other to keep up with them. Then the bell rang, signalling the end of the third round

Gajeel stood in his corner, his body covered in sweat, completely forgetting the moments than happened hours ago. He knew he had to end this, otherwise he wouldn't survive another round, he grinned as he devised a simple plan and waved over to Juvia, grinning like an idiot, mouthing the following words to her "I hoped you placed that bet" followed by a smirk, Juvia gave a quick nod and wished him luck. The sound of the bell echoed, signalling the start of the fourth round.

The crowd went disturbingly quiet as they watched the iron dragon slayer, lunge across the canvas with dreadful speed, delivering a devastating roundhouse kick to the side of Samael's head, grinning as everyone watched the staunch man drop to the ground while Gajeel span back onto his feet.

After a moment of silence, cheers finally thundered through the arena, the ref started counting down, and the crowd counting down with him, even Juvia counted as gajeel stood defiantly staring at Juvia with his trademark grin.

"7"

*8"

"9"

"10, that's the match"

The crowd erupted with their chaotic roars basically shaking the foundations with their screams while they celebrated that match. Juvia jumped up with joy and screamed his name. Gajeel just raised his fist in glory before walking out of the arena.

Gajeel headed towards Bastions office, his body was sore and he needed a quiet place to relax, he gestured for Juvia to follow him as he walked towards the staircase, Juvia following him moments later.

While in Bastion's office.

"You won Gajeel" Juvia practically tackled him

"Damn it, get off me woman, my body hurts like crazy, we still got to celebrate tomorrow so don't friggin break anything" Gajeel roared but smiled as he patted her head. "But juvia is so excited that Gajeel won, and that kick in the end hahahahha you held back didn't you?"

Juvia was practically squealing in delight and jumping with joy at her friend's victory while Gajeel shrugged it off and laughed.

"Yeah yeah, I'm great; can you at least give me my clothes back so we can leave" Juvia giggled as she handed him her clothes, sitting back as he dressed himself and slid his boots back on.

Bastion marched right into his office shouting  
"HAHAHAHA, thatta boy Gajeel, you still got it, that round house at the end, fucking classic" Bastion laughed while he tossed a bag of jewels at gajeel.

"there's your payment, you put on one hell of a show, and as for you" he looked towards Juvia "lucky you backed your friend lady, his odds to win were pretty shit hahahha" juvia looked at him confused before she turned to a grinning Gajeel and before long, a second man entered the room, his hair slicked back while he wore jet black suit. The gentleman walked towards Juvia, He simply smiled at the water mage and presented her a large chest "your winnings madam, 7.5 million jewels".

Juvia's jaw nearly fell off as she was handed a treasure trove full of jewels while gentleman walked away promptly. Bastion smirked, simply remarking "like I said, lucky you backed your friend lady, Anyway, I can't be fucking here all night chatting my ass way, mans got to make a living".

Gajeel laughed as he shook bastions hand "c'mon Juvia, lets head home" and Juvia nodded.

"Yeah, get the fuck out of my office you iron prick" Bastion laughed as he guided the two mages out of his office. "Feel free to come back any time Gajeel, I'll prepare a special fighter just for you hahahha" Bastion cackled as he waved goodbye towards the fairy tail mages, not even bothering to look back. "Yeah, see you later you old fuck" was all Gajeel could mutter with a genuine smile.

Both Fairy tail mages exited the warehouse complex heading in the direction of Magnolia.

Gajeel and juvia walked back towards the Guild, commenting on their strange night at the arena. It was 3am and still dark, the guild members bound to be still partying.

"Bastion was…..Interesting Gajeel" juvia struggled to comment on bastion. The only things she could think about the guy were _"the guy was a total asshole"._

"The guy's a fucking asshole, A good asshole, but an asshole nonetheless, he'll look out for you till you screw him over" Gajeel laughed while carrying their winnings, earning a smile and giggle from Juvia

"At least we have our jewels, what are we gonna do with it Gajeel?" juvia looks towards Gajeel.

"I'm not sure, we have, around 8.1 million, we'll figure something out at the guild tomorrow" Gajeel continued as they walked towards the Guild, both of them slowing down when he mentioned the guild.

"Hey Juvia?" juvia turned to face him as they walked.

"You want to head to the guild or head home?" gajeel asked, he didn't want to go to the guild. Not when she might still be there.

"Juvia wants to go home, Juvia is exhausted" juvia replies back while her smile slips from her face.

"I'll walk you home" Gajeel grins as the pace picks up

"No no, Gajeel is tired, and needs rest, Juvia will Gajeel back to his house and sleep on his spare bed" Juvia responded back. She didn't want to walk all the way back to fairy hills, and she was concerned for her friend, he looked battered than normal, and that was saying something.

"Sounds like a plan, besides, it was gonna be annoying as fuck counting all my Jewels when we split it between us at your place" gajeel smirks as he walks towards his house.

"Your Jewels?" Juvia fakes a questioning tone as they laugh throughout the streets. They knew it was all theirs, they got it together. But just to tease each other about who got how much made them laugh.

They were closing in on Gajeel's apartment in magnolia town, it was near the train station, and he loved living there. The stations clock tower always woke him up at 8am giving him plenty of time to train in the mornings, before heading to the guild.

Gajeel and juvia carried their conversation to his doorstep, Juvia pulling out her spare key and opening the door.

As the door unlocked to iron dragon slayers den, both Juvia and gajeel enter and lock the door, instantly heading towards their respective beds. Gajeel and Juvia were a great team and took a lot of missions together, whenever they were tired on the return trip; they usually just stayed at either of their houses. Hell, they even had some spare clothes at each other's house

"Hey Juvia, I'm just gonna take a friggin shower alright? Gajeel popped his head in the spare room, accidently getting an eyeful of Juvia changing followed by a loud scream

"FUCK, SORRY" gajeel barked.

"AHH DON'T LOOK AT JUVIA, GAJEEL!" Juvia squealed.

Gajeel practically ran to the bathroom and closed the door, running the water to his shower box.

"Fuck I'm tired… better make this a quick one" Gajeel mutters to himself as he strips down and walks into his shower. His body slowly relaxing as the warm water washes away his aches and pain. Thoughts of levy slowly return to mind as he washes his hair, rinsing the sweat from his skin

" _Was I really too late?"_ was all he could think about.

Juvia changed into her spare pyjamas she had here, she liked spending time at Gajeel's house, at times she manages to convince him to braid each other's hair, talk about guild members, get their nails done and plenty of other girly things he wasn't fond of, she giggled at the memories as she slid on a light blue top and a pair of shorts.

Juvia managed to calm herself down after Gajeel accidently sneak peek, not that she minded since it was an accident but as she sees it _"Juvia's body is only meant for Gray"._

Those thoughts continue through her head as she turns off the light and slid into the spare bed.

" _But… Gray is not interested in Juvia"_ she turns herself to face the wall as she thinks about what gray said.

Gajeel got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking to his room, he was praying Juvia was already in bed, dreading the thought of having to braid each other's hair again, not that he minded, he was comfortable enough to do these sorts of things around her, it's just if anyone else caught wind of it…. He'd be fucked.

He briskly walked past Juvia's room and noticed her lights were off, mentally praying to whatever gods for his apparent luck, and entered his room.

Gajeel dried himself off and puts on a pair of boxers, Pantherlily was helping out some exceeds for a month so he had the house to himself, he could imagine his black exceed scolding him

" _Put some pants on, you have a lady in the house"_ Gajeel imagined his reaction and grinned. Smiling like he was committing a grand scheme behind his back. What a rebel.

But as he slid into his bed, his thoughts quickly fell on the bookworm making out with her boy toy, Jet.

Both mages, thinking about their crushes, in their separate rooms with the same words flowing in their twisted little heads.

" _What am I going to do…?"_.

* * *

Hey guys, first fan fic, hope you guys enjoyed, please review, would be great to get some feedback and or advice. I plan to knock a chapter out every week or two, so stay tuned


	2. A day filled with relaxation?

Hey guys, as promised, a 2nd chapter, a little longer than the first one but please enjoy .

* * *

Bells tolled for the iron dragon slayer, bells ringing and chiming. Its sound resonating from the train stations clock tower across the street, rousing the grouchy Gajeel from his slumber at the familiar time of 8am. "Mhmmmmm…. WILL YOU FUCKING STOP RINGING YOU STUPID FUCKING CLOCK" Gajeel growled into his mattress while he threw his pillow at the wall, Gajeel sure loved his apartment.

He tried to mush his face back into the rest of his pillows to get a good sleep in, but he was too pissed to fall back to sleep

"Fuck…."he murmured before getting out of bed. The dragon slayer slid on a pair of beige shorts and a white tank top and strolled into the kitchen, flipping on his lacrima powered coffee pot. He couldn't function during the day without a good cup of coffee, and according to juvia, he somehow brewed the best batch, every morning.

Gajeel kicked back at his kitchen table, sipping coffee with a sword to nibble on. Despite being a natural slob, he loved living with class. With the help of Juvia, his apartment flourished with modern and stylish furniture, the room's cold tones of black, gray and blue gave off a very warm atmosphere. Everything in the slayers house was impeccable, except for the barrels of swords he kept in every corner.

 _"At least I won't go hungry"_ he thought as he consumed the blade down to the hilt.

Juvia waltzed straight into the kitchen, hair sticking to her face and neck, heading straight for the coffee pot. Immediately drawn to its scent, she grabs a mug, and fills it with the glorious elixir.

"Mhmmmmm" her moan filled the room as she sipped down her warm brew.

"Why can't Juvia's Coffee taste like this?" she complains, Gajeel grinning while he gives her his signature laugh

"GII HII, Just gotta be a friggin natural Juv." He chuckles while she lightly slaps his arm.

"Juvia still finds this is unfair, Juvia is more skilled in the kitchen than you are" she pouts while she drinks his coffee, still moaning at its delicious taste.

"I know what you mean, I can't cook worth a damn" gajeel continued, and he was right, the last time he tried to cook, it was spaghetti bolognaise on the menu. For Juvia's birthday, he decided to cook her dinner, it took him 2 hours and by the end of it, Juvia was wondering why the pasta was black.

"Guess I'm just lucky" he said grinning "Maybe you can pay me 4 million jewels and I'll teach you how to make a better batch hahahha" Gajeel laughed while she slapped his arms again

 _"God he can be a dick sometimes"_ though those thoughts filled her mind, the smile never left her face as they sat together in comfortable silence.

Gajeel suddenly spoke "now that I mention it, we still have like 8 mill right? What should we do? We still gotta celebrate my friggin awesome victory right?" Gajeel face was plastered with a smug grin; though he was battered still, she could see his face filled with pride over his win against Samael. Juvia's sat there puzzled, sipping her coffee as her head flooded with ideas, ways for both of them to celebrate their sudden fortune.

Gajeel sipped his coffee while she sat in deep thought; a quick smile brushed across his lips as her face contorted to her bright ideas _. "Damn she can be cute sometimes"_ he thought as his started grinning.

"Juvia wants to go on a spa day" she squealed cheerfully. Coffee shot from Gajeel's mouth and nose instantly. _"I take it back…. I so fucking take it back…"_ Gajeel groaned as he started wiping up his mess.

 _"Shit…"_ was all he Gajeel could think as both Juvia and him walked to the guild together. Gajeel, hiding his emotions behind a fierce scowl while Juvia, smiled as brightly as the sun.

"I'll Head over to the Day spa in the north side of Magnolia, and book us in for the day, alright Gajeel?" Juvia spoke as she turned to the dragon slayer and smiled.

"Yeah yeah, sure, just don't pick any of those friggin weird spa packages for me, I don't want any of that cucumber crap on my face" Gajeel groaned as he started speeding up. Juvia giggled as they headed towards a T junction.

"Juvia will book a party of six, just in case we invite anyone else" Juvia grinned as she headed off.

"OI, FUCKING WAIT WOMAN" Gajeel barked but Juvia already disappeared into the crowd, he was too lazy to chase her, he was already dreading what was waiting to come.

Gajeel knew he was going to have to go to the spa day, he couldn't argue, he could divert the subject anywhere else; he was going to have a spa day. And if he planned to avoid it, he did so at the risk of flooding his apartment.

Gajeel walked into the bustling guild, evidence of the celebration seemed to be gone as the guild thrived with its bustling and noisy members, some still passed out on the floor, but still noisy. Gajeel stalked towards his usual table in the dark corner of the guild and slumped into his usual seat. Chatter from the guild echoed throughout the hall.

He signalled Mira for breakfast as he got comfortable, his eyes now closed in content silence. Enjoying the noises in the guild, though he liked little to no company, he preferred a little background noise as he went about his day.

When he was living with Metalicana, the dragons incessant snoring was all the background noise he got while he studied, perfecting his techniques and crafting various gadgets whilst the dragon napped. Though his chainsaw like snores annoyed him at first, Gajeel soon found the sounds to be almost soothing, and as of now any background noise is almost soothing to him.

Mira approached him with her regular beautiful smile, bringing him his usual breakfast of bacon, eggs and a side of metal scraps. "Here's your breakfast" she said in her cheery tone, placing the dish in front of him.

"Thanks" was all he could mutter before digging in.

"Oh yeah, Gajeel?" she looks at him, her face still smiling as she gains his attention while he's eating.

"You still owe me money for a new dress" Mira still held her bright smile but her words slid out coldly towards the dragon slayer.

Gajeel groaned internally, even though he could take her in a fight, he didn't want to risk losing the only source of food at the guild. And now that he's battered and bruised from yesterday, now wasn't exactly the best time to be picking fights.

He reluctantly slipped his hands into his pockets, trying to find some of his winnings from last night.

 _"Cant friggin piss her off, she still serves me food" he thought_ as he filled her hands with a fraction of his winnings.

"Heres 50,000 jewels, now fuck off….and let me eat in peace" Gajeel muttered as he chomped on his metal scraps.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting this much….. Thank you Gajeel, since this can get me something special for Freed, I guess I'll lift your ban" she smiled, her voice returning to her normal cheery tone.

 _"YES, THANK FUCKING MAVIS, I CAN DRINK AGAIN HAHAHAHAHA"_ though he didn't show it, he was practically filled with joy.

"Though why are you giving me so much, you want to get rid of me that badly Gajeel?" the demon barmaid went on. "We still haven't talked about your search for Levy last night"

 _"Fuck…. It's just one thing after another with her, HOW DID SHE EVEN KNOW?"_ he screamed internally with his scowl spread across his face. He didn't want to talk about the subject; he just wanted to eat in peace.

"It looks like you don't want to talk" she smiled before stepping back to take her leave "No matter, I'll just find things out later," she giggled as she waved goodbye and disappeared into the crowd. Gajeel groaned as he knew she was right; she was going to find out sooner or later, she always did.

Despite having her boyfriend Freed and her job as a barmaid, the demonic takeover mage still had the time to get the juicy gossip on anyone and everyone in the guild, who's friends with who, who's screwing who and even some of the members most dirtiest secrets.

 _"just how does she find out these things"_ Gajeel wondered to himself, he was one of the most secretive men in Fairy Tail and Mira was finding details on his life, left and right.

 _"What a crazy woman…..better steer clear of her"_ Gajeel muttered to himself, essentially summing it up as that as he finished his meal.

It was now 10:30am, Juvia planned on dragging him to a Spa around 11 so he didn't have much time left. Truth be told Gajeel didn't mind the idea of a Spa day, it was a nice way of relaxing, a chance to get away from the guild. It's just if anyone found out he did things remotely feminine, the thuggish reputation of "Black Steel Gajeel" would be out the window faster than Elfman screaming "MAN".

Gajeel closed his eyes as he reclined back in his chair, smiling as he took in the soothing sounds of his guild before hearing small footsteps approach his table. He started to panic

 _"Fuck, is that Levy?. This is gonna be friggin awkward, after seeing that, I'm not sure what to fucking do"_ His mind faltered with confliction. He liked levy, but after seeing the one he truly wanted, being touched by someone else like that, it's a little hard to see himself with her.

Deciding to bite the bullet, he slowly peeked out, only to see the sky dragon slayer waving at him.

"Morning Gajeel" Wendy smiled brightly towards her fellow dragon slayer.

"Oh, Morning kid" he said gruffly while patting her head, forming a small smile.  
"Did you find Levy last night?" she asked, making the iron dragon slayer gulp.

He did find her, but after seeing that, he wished he didn't.

"Yeah kid, Found her, but she was busy" he told her half the truth, he didn't want to ruin his day with drama.

"Hope it didn't get too friggin rowdy for you last night Wendy" he quickly added

Her face winced slightly as she forced a smile "I'm kind of used to it by now; Natsu started another fight and everyone joined in" the little slayer continued with an exhausted expression.

Gajeel shook his head "and you had to heal those idiots afterwards didn't you" he replied in a questioning tone, and under the pressure of his glare, she nodded.

 _"Poor kid"_ he thought while a crazy idea decided to pop into his mind right then and there. _"God this guild is making me soft"._

"Wendy…" he muttered, gaining her full attention. "Juvia and I are heading out today, why don't you come with us?" she looked back.

"Really? Sure I'll come" she said as her face lit up, earning a smile from Gajeel" _yeah, this guild is definitely making me soft"_.

"Where would we be going?" she asked, he mentally slapped himself in the face, he didn't want to answer, _" I Can't say it here, not here, not with the possibility of anyone else hearing them, Especially with that loud mouth Natsu marching around the friggin guild"._

"I'll tell you later, just go get your purse or whatever shit you girls are carrying around these days" he muttered as he stood up. "Juvia should be back by 11 so you got by then to be ready" Gajeel looked towards Wendy as she nodded waved off. "I'll be back soon alright, can we bring Carla too?" she asked.

"Yeah yeah, just hurry the hell up, we don't have all day" Gajeel replied with his casual gruff attitude, watching as the little dragon slayer skipped off.

 _"When did I become so fucking nice"_ he wondered, stepping on a few passed out members while headed to the bar.

Across town, Juvia was walking back from the day spa, practically skipping back to the guild with a pamphlet in hand, reading the day spa's packages over and over.

 _"Juvia is going to have so much fun today"_ she smiled, reflecting on her glorious choice before noticing a quaint little café on the left.

 _"Juvia will have a quick coffee before heading back to the guild"_ she thought while she stepped inside. Juvia walked up to the teller and ordered a cappuccino, sitting at a little table near the window while she waited. Still smiling as she flipped through the day spa pamphlet.

 _"Maybe Juvia can invite gray to the day spa"_ her smile fell from her face as those thoughts came to mind.

Juvia remembered clearly what Gray said the night before; but for her, it was just hard to accept. Gray saved her, gave her hope and brought light to her dark, gloomy world.

How could she not feel something for a man her changed her life that much. But to be rejected by her hero, that dream where the knight saves the princess and kisses her dashed away. She couldn't help but feel heartbroken. Juvia felt tears form in the corners of her eyes before wiping them away quickly.

 _"Juvia will not think about gray, Juvia will not fall for Gray"_ her mind stead fast on these thoughts while she stared out the window, her face filled with determination as she rose from her seat. "Juvia will find someone better than Gray" she said out loud, gaining the attention of a few customers.

Juvia sunk back into her seat, eyes facing downwards. Blushing red with embarrassment as she felt the stares fade one by one.

She looked back up as a waiter brought her coffee, thanking them before taking a sip of the invigorating drink.

 _"Not as good as Gajeel's….."_ she thought as she took another sip _"how the hell does he do it better than a professional café"_ she pondered while relaxing in her seat.

 _"Just lucky, right gajeel?"_ Juvia smiled as his words came to mind, drinking down her cup quickly before standing up. Giggling to herself as she left the café.

 _"Juvia better hurry to the guild before Gajeel gets pissed"_ she mused before strolling back to Fairy Tail.

Gajeel was sitting at the bar with Wendy and Carla, waiting for the water mage to return for their day out. Both Wendy and her exceed partner, drilling Gajeel for information on their plans.

"Why can't you tell us" Wendy complained.

"It's a reasonable request to answer Gajeel" her exceed companion Carla continued.

Gajeel pushed his face into his palms, he didn't want to tell them, not with both Natsu and Laxus there with their superior dragon senses, the moment he spilled the beans, he knew either one of those dumbasses would comment on it, Natsu being the most likely to shout it out to the guild.

"Look, when we exit the guild with Juvia, I'll tell yah, she shouldn't be that far". He answered, but, it wasn't the answer the two girls wanted.

"Why can't you tell us now?" They both said in unison. Gajeel groaned _"Juvia, wherever you are, hurry the fuck up"_ mentally praying that Juvia could hear his thoughts right now.

"Look, I ain't gonna tell yah till we leave" he barked at the two.

"all you two gotta know is it's gonna be a lot more fun you and Juvia, than will be for me, and knowing Juvia, she's probably gonna be dragging me to other shit afterwards" he said looking back towards the guild entrance, earning a puzzled look from both Wendy and Carla as Lucy walked past, apparently managing to overhear the conversation.

"Are you going out with Gajeel today Wendy?" Lucy asked her team mate.

"Yeah, Carla and I are heading out with Juvia and Gajeel today, but Gajeel won't tell us where we are going". Gajeel earning a questioning look from Lucy.

 _"Fuck…. She's gonna try drag the info out of me, Hurry up Juvia"_ he moaned a little while checking his watch _"10:58, almost there"_

"So whereabouts are you heading Gajeel?" Lucy asked, trying to get as much answers as possible from the iron mage.

"Somewhere in Magnolia, if you want details, you'll have to get them later off juvia or something" Gajeel replied, showing no signs of breaking, he didn't want the loud mouth blonde gossiping to anyone either. If she got wind of his plans, his reputation would be gone faster than Gray's clothes, and that was pretty fast.

"Why can't you…." Wendy cut Lucy off.

"Why doesn't Lucy join us?" the young dragon slayer suggested. Gajeel pictured himself slamming his head into the bar.

Lucy smiled "sure, I don't have any missions planned, if that's alright with you Gajeel?" both Wendy and Lucy towards Gajeel for an answer, Juvia suddenly appearing behind him as she enters the guild.

"Juvia thinks that is a great idea" answering both mages, earning a smile from the blonde and bluenette. "Is everyone ready?" the water mage asked.

"Yeah but, Gajeel won't tell us where we are going" both Lucy and Wendy replying in unison.

"Where are we going?" Carla asked, the three of them looking to Juvia for answers.

"The Magnolia Day Spa "the water mage answered without skipping a beat. The whole guild suddenly became silent. Every pair of eyes fell on Gajeel and Juvia.

 _"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…."_ Was all Gajeel could think, his pride smashed into little tiny pieces.

 _"It's over…."_ he thought to himself, his face plastered with a hollow smile as he began to haul all 3 girls over his shoulders including Carla, and charge out of the guild. Despite their cries and protesting squeals, Gajeel sprinted away from the guild with all his might.

Even after gaining a large distance between himself and the guild, Gajeel could still hear Natsu's roars of laughter back at Fairy Tail "HAHAHAHAHA, METAL HEADS GOING TO A GIRLY DAY SPA".

His reputation as "Black Steel Gajeel"? Gone like a fart in the wind.

 _"Damn you Natsu... this is fucking humiliating…..ahh well… I can just beat the shit out of him when I get back"_ Gajeel thought to himself as he hauled four fairy tail girls over his shoulders and ran like the wind.

After dashing a great distance through magnolia, Gajeel finally put the girls down, earning a quick slap from three of them. Lucy and Wendy sliding their dressed down, flustered while Juvia shook her head.

"Why the hell did you carry us out of the Guild?" Lucy and Wendy squealed at Gajeel, still pretty breathless from the ordeal

"Juvia knows it's because Gajeel didn't want to lose his precious reputation and be seen doing anything girly" Juvia answered for her friend while giggling. Earning a sigh from Lucy, Wendy and Carla. All three girls shaking their heads as the same words came to mind.

 _"Stupid male pride"._

"yeah that pretty much friggin sums it up, now come on, now that they know, might as well make the friggin most of it" Gajeel muttered as he started walking, earning a giggle from all 4 girls as they followed behind.

A bit of time passed as they walked through the streets of magnolia, the girls chatting away while Gajeel walked in front.

"I never figured you'd be the type to go to a day spa Gajeel" Lucy giggled as the group strolled towards northern Magnolia.

"It was Juvia's idea" answered back quickly not turning his head, not wanting to give more information than he deemed necessary.

"How did you manage to convince Gajeel of all people Juvia?" Lucy asked as she started questioning Juvia.

" _Shit, She's gonna tell Lucy everything"_ Gajeel was practically screaming on the inside while using his usual scowl to hide his emotions. _"Wait, relax, have faith, its juvia, she won't tell her much"._ Gajeel thought, bringing a smile to his face. He had faith in his friend.

"Oh, Gajeel does things like this with juvia all the time; we braided each other's hair just last week after he helped juvia shop and…." Juvia continued on about how Gajeel was when it was just him and her, the girls giggling away while Gajeel gulped, feeling emasculated throughout the entire walk.

So much for his faith in his friend.

"Looks like we're here" Juvia announced as she led the group inside the building, The Magnolia Day Spa was quite large and modern, white walls with wooden panels as far as Gajeel could see, the place smelled of incense and other various fruity concoctions, according to the iron dragon slayer, this was hell.

" _Damn, this place is worse than the underground fight circuit"_ Gajeel muttered internally while he shuddered slightly.

Juvia noticed Gajeel's discomfort and giggled as she approached the receptionist behind the desk, the rest of the girls, and Gajeel following behind her.

"We're here for the Lockser Party" juvia smiled as she chatted with the receptionist. "Just a moment please" the receptionist replied back as she activated her archive magic, getting a flow of magical data transferred back.

"Juvia Lockser, party of five, for the ultimate rejuvenation and relaxation package?" the receptionist questioned, smiling at the group of young women and cat, thinking " _awww how adorable"_ before noticing a tanned giant scowling behind them. _"Whoa…. He's …huge"_

"Yes, this is Juvia Lockser" Juvia answered curtly before the female manager entered the room.

"Ahh Rosaline" juvia looked towards the manager and greeted her.

"Juvia Lockser, nice to see you again" the manager smiled as she turned to the group behind the water mage.

"Hello ladies" the manager smiled before noticing a scowling Gajeel behind the women"…and gentlemen" she added quickly.

"Welcome to your ultimate rejuvenation and relaxation package at the Magnolia Day spa, my name is Rosaline, we are going to set you up with some soft plush robes and then we have a wonderful evening planned filled with massage, facial and nail treatments and to top it off, we are going to send you home with our special, house blended chocolates." Rosaline finished with a courteous smile.

"Now if you would please follow me, we shall get you into the changing rooms so we may start" Rosaline added as she led the group towards the changing rooms, ending up at a T junction at the end of the corridor.

Rosaline started gesturing to the doors, continuing with her brief tour.

"Sir, the men's changing room is on the left" the manager smiled, gesturing to the left "Ladies, your changing room is on the right" Rosaline pointed to the right.

"Here are your locker keys, please change into the Towel and Robes provided and I will meet you five back here" she finished with a pleasant smile, handing out locker keys to the group.

"Finally" Gajeel muttered as he snatched his key and walked towards the men's changing room.

"Thank you Rosaline" juvia smiled as she accepted the keys and handed them out.

"Let's get changed Juvia, Wendy and Carla" Lucy announced as they headed into the Woman's changing room. The girls approached the lockers they were assigned, opening them before Lucy broke the silence with a dreadful tone.

"This place is so fancy, how are we going to pay for this?" Lucy looked bleakly at Juvia, she didn't have the kind of jewels to cover such an occasion, she knew Wendy didn't either.

"Gajeel is paying for us, Juvia and Gajeel won a lot of money on bets, and Gajeel decided we should celebrate". Juvia answered with a smile earning a questioning look from Lucy.

"Lucky us right Carla?" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeah, we should thank him later" Carla mentions as she finds a robe and towel that's her size.

"So what's the deal between you and Gajeel? " Lucy asked Juvia "I didn't know you two were so close". Lucy found it odd that the ex phantom mages were so close, both were slightly crazy, but Gajeel was ruthless, and Juvia was more bright and calm.

"Well, Juvia has been friends with Gajeel ever since Juvia joined Phantom Lord" Juvia answered truthfully as the girls started stripping their clothes off.

"Well come on, there's gotta be more than that" Lucy remarked, "Gajeel seems to be completely ruthless, and you don't seem to be that violent at all. There seems to be much more to Gajeel than meets the eye". Lucy continued

"Lucy's right, Gajeel is strangely kind sometimes too; Gajeel invited me today because I had to heal people last night "Wendy added. Earning a smile from Juvia and Lucy both while they slipped their underwear off.

"I'm surprised he could be this nice to be honest "Lucy mutters

"Could you tell us more about him" Wendy asked, the girls couldn't help but be interested in the iron dragon slayers soft side.

"Well…if you want to know, Juvia will tell you" Juvia started

"It all started when Juvia joined Phantom Lord, juvia was treated badly by the guild members because Juvia made it rain" juvia said as her smile left her lips.

"But when Juvia was ordered to pair up with Gajeel to take down a dark guild, Gajeel never complained once about Juvia's rain" Juvia continued with a smile.

"And when Juvia confronted Gajeel about it, Gajeel only said" her lips started curving upwards

"Jeez, it's only rain, what? You expect me to be afraid of getting a little wet? GII HII" juvia continued, mimicking him in her best Gajeel impression, earning a giggle from the Lucy Wendy and Carla.

"Gajeel said he always liked the rain" Juvia stated with a gentle smile, the girls wrapping their towels around their slender frames.

"Juvia for once felt…accepted and welcome…. And whenever Juvia would hear someone complain about the rain at phantom… Gajeel would silence them…." Juvia continued.

"it was Gajeel who introduced me to Juvia's old team members, helped Juvia when Juvia was injured and even encouraged Juvia to go after Gray after so many failures, without Gajeel; Juvia thinks she wouldn't be here right now" Juvia finished with a bright smile, while Lucy and Wendy smiled with her.

"Looks like Gajeel is nicer than he lets on" Wendy added

"Yeah, I didn't think Gajeel could be that sweet" Lucy smiled as the woman slipped on their plush robes.

"Yes, Juvia knows that Gajeel is truly kind, when Gajeel wants to be" juvia continued with a giggle as the girls locked their belongings into the locker.

"OI, will you girls hurry the fuck up" Gajeel barked through the changing room door.

"It would be better if Gajeel was kind more often" Carla added, the girls giggling as they exited the changing rooms.

"Jeez took ya long enough, it only took me 4 minutes, what the hell were you girls doing for the last 6 minutes?" Gajeel growled in his usual hostile tone. Rosaline slightly nervous at his side as the women approached them.

"Nothing" the group said in unison while they giggled amongst themselves.

"So, where to first Rosaline?" Lucy asked the manager,

"A-ah, madam, we are, heading into the lotus room for our full body massage, w-would you please follow me" Rosaline replied with a shaky voice, leading the group down the hall.

It wasn't much but Rosaline's shaky voice was all the evidence the girls needed to realize Gajeel, somehow managed to frighten the poor woman in 6 minutes. The girls started glaring at Gajeel before slapping his arms.

"OW, OI, What the friggin hell was that for?" Gajeel barked out

"You know why" the three mages and exceed snapped, Earning a slight giggle from Rosaline before entering the Lotus room.

Inside the lotus room were 6 white massage tables, side by side while 5 beautiful women in white stood next to them. Soothing warm light radiating from lacrima implanted into the white walls.

"Welcome to the lotus room, these five lovely ladies will be your masseuses for today" Rosaline added as she gestured towards the uniformed girls.

"Will you five please disrobe and lay downwards onto the tables" Rosaline instructed.

Gajeel shed his robe quickly, tossing it nonchalantly onto the floor, slumping face forward onto the table at the farthest end of the room. Juvia, Lucy, Wendy and Carla soon following in suit.

Moments passed after Rosaline left, the room starting to fill with moans and squeaks from the fairy tail females, evidence of all their stress and aches just melting away as the masseuses worked their bodies like magic.

"Ohhh this feels great…." Lucy smiling in a slightly dazed state.

"Lower…" Juvia manages to sputter out.

"Thank you for inviting us Gajeel….." both Wendy and Carla managed to squeak out a thank you, these girls were just feeling too good to form proper sentences. However, one of the masseuses was struggling to start with Gajeel.

I mean, how could anyone try to touch a guy who looks like he would bite your face off for uttering a syllable to him. She gulped nervously before gathering the courage to speak to him.

"S-Sir, could you please sweep your hair to the side? ... It's in the way…." the masseuse asked as politely as possible not wanting to piss off the thuggish looking dragon slayer.

"Fuck….. Alright give me a sec…" Gajeel barked as he swept his black locks to the side. Earning a quick thank you before the woman started massaging the iron dragon slayer.

 _"God… this is fucking annoying, I don't see the point of ….HOLY FUCKING SHIT…."_ Gajeel thought as the masseuse worked her fingers.

The one thing Juvia and Lucy should have known about Gajeel, was that he was a man who showed almost everything, not the kind of man who bared his heart on a sleeve, but one who was brutally honest about almost everything, except that which he wanted to hide.

If he didn't like you, he would state so, if he was enjoying the fight, he would bare his fangs with a devilish grin and accept the pain he received to enjoy it more, and if he were to be feeling good? Which he was at that current moment, well, those two girls, as well as the masseuses found out the hard way.

Gajeel groaned in ecstasy as he felt his tension being massaged away, he felt amazing, He had never felt so relaxed in his life.  
"Ohhh Fuck yeah…" Gajeel groaned in pleasure, his moans forcing his masseuse to stop.

 _"This is just too much"_ she thought while her body felt flush. _"I've massaged plenty of guys but…. I've never heard them moan …. Like that…"_

"OI, what the hell are you stopping for, keep going…" he ordered his masseuse, her body shivered at his command as she reluctantly continued.

"Oh fuck this feels so good….." Gajeel growled as his masseuse kept going.

His moans got louder, almost primal, he hadn't felt this good in a while and there was no way in hell, he was letting this opportunity go to waste.

All but Wendy's and Carla's eyes were drawn towards Gajeel's direction, the women, blushing as his groans sounded more sexual by the second. Even Gajeel's masseuse was struggling to maintain her composure; her whole body just felt aflame as she massaged Gajeel's ridiculously ripped body.

Even Juvia was getting distracted by Gajeel's Audible moans; they were best friends but hell the two couldn't possibly deny the fact that the other was attractive.

Juvia managed to gain enough courage to speak up.

"G-Gajeel…... Juvia thinks …..Gajeel is too loud" Juvia spoke, barely managing to sputter out a few words, his sexy moans were definitely getting to her.

"Oh… sorry Juv, it's just this feels so friggin good…. "Gajeel groaned as he looked up towards Juvia and Lucy, causing all but Wendy and Carla to blush a bit

At that moment, Gajeel, the aggressive and continuously hostile dragon slayer, held the gentlest expression he had ever made, no angry scowl or devilish grin, just the look of peaceful content as he lay there in pure pleasure.

" _Oh my god.. He looks…. so different…_ " Lucy practically fanning herself while a blush crawled on her face.

 _"Juvia….. Has never seen….. Gajeel…. like this"_ juvia thought having a similar reaction to Lucy.

Even the masseuses struggled to keep themselves calm, it was just a sudden shock for the girls to see such a hostile bad boy like Gajeel, look so gently towards them, even with his pierced and scarred body he managed to appear gentle.

"Alright alright, I'll keep it down…." Gajeel muttered as he laid back down earning a sigh of relief from the women in the room.

Rosaline entered the room, exclaiming with her calm and cheery voice.

"I hope you ladies…. And gentleman enjoyed your massages, because now it is time for your facial and nail treatment, would you please put your robes on and follow me".

The Fairy Tail mages thanked their masseuses as they slipped on their robes, all but Carla and Wendy avoiding eye contact with Gajeel as they exited the room.

"Fuck, that was felt friggin awesome…, how was it for you girls?" Gajeel said with a grin on his face.

"It felt amazing, right Carla?" Wendy smiled as she looked at her exceed.

"Yeah, what about you Lucy? Juvia?" Carla now directing attention to the blonde and bluenette as they followed Rosaline.

"It was…fine" Both Juvia and Lucy managing to squeak out, still flustered by Gajeel's unintentionally sexy display.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Gajeel" Lucy added

"Yeah, this is better than I thought it'd be, I might even come back GII HI HI HI HI "Gajeel grinned while Rosaline shuddered. Guiding the group into the next room, it looked like the lotus room but had 6 armchairs instead of massage tables, Again, 5 beautiful women in white standing next to them.

"Please take a seat on the available chairs, and our lovely ladies will get to work" Rosaline smiles as she gestures to the arm chairs.

Gajeel again being the first to sit down while the girls follow after him, He was getting into this. However, his face contorted as he saw what came next.

The women started applying facial creams to the mages faces.

"OHHH HELL NO, YOUR NOT PUTTING THAT CRAP ON MY FACE" basically growling as the girls looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hurry up Gajeel" Lucy looked at Gajeel with her face half covered.

"Come on Gajeel, we've done this at Juvia's apartment all the time "juvia added while her face was completely covered, earning a fiercer scowl from him.

"Just do it already" Carla muttered, even her face had that crap on it.

 _"Even the friggin exceed is getting on my back….."_ Gajeel muttered to himself.

"Damn it, fine, I'll get the leprechaun looking shit on my face" gajeel barked as the day spa employee rubbed creams into his face.

 _"I change my mind….I'm never coming back here…."_ Gajeel groaned to himself.

Moments passed after Gajeel stopped complaining, sitting back as the fairy tail mages got their nails done.

"Hahahha, it tickles" Wendy squirms and laughs.

"This feels nice…" Juvia as she closed her eyes, clearly enjoying herself.

"Wow, your nails are pretty immaculate for a guy Gajeel" Lucy added while she was sitting next to him, Juvia on the opposite side of him. Even the woman grooming him was impressed.

"Yeah…. Juvia makes me do shit like this a lot…"Gajeel awkwardly muttered, not wanting to reveal any more embarrassing details.

"Juvia doesn't make Gajeel do things like this, Juvia remembers Gajeel asking Juvia to his nails just last week" Juvia added, earning a giggle from every girl in the room, including the employees.

"Damn it woman, stop telling them crap like that" Gajeel growls at juvia while they all still giggle.

He would never admit it to anyone, but he did in fact ask Juvia to do his nails. Before meeting Juvia, he never really took care of his body, not bothering with minor injuries such as gashes or basic hygiene, but when he got slashed across his stomach on a mission with her; Juvia scolded him after noticing the state of his body, she slapped his wounds hard, causing him to howl.

While he growled in pain, Juvia simply muttered "It wouldn't hurt so much if Gajeel took care of himself".

Thanks to Juvia, he learned to take better care of himself; it even became a habit for him, making sure his body was taken care of. His fangs gleaming white, his skin smooth but tough. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was grateful for Juvia's help, when he was looking in the mirror at least.

Lucy finished giggling before looking at the gruff dragon slayer "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone your secret"

"Thanks …" was all Gajeel could mutter. He seriously didn't want his manscaping routine out in the guild.

"At least levy will be impressed" Lucy remarked, causing him to physically flinch.

 _"I just don't know what to think about levy…."_ Was all Gajeel could think, there weren't many people he was comfortable around, let alone allowed them in his presence _._

 _"But with her….. It just felt so right…. Everything just felt right about her.…But now…. Nothing….."_

"The shrimp? …not really into her…" gajeel muttered, laying there with a confused look on his face.

"Well that's too bad, because she has a crush on you Gajeel" Lucy added.

"Ohhh, Juvia, We should have invited Gray" Lucy beamed towards Juvia, slightly flinching as well.

"Juvia was rejected by Gray again…..completely…" juvia said with a slightly sad voice.

"You could always try again" Wendy said with her usual smile, causing Juvia's to slowly slip from her lips.

"Gray said he would never feel the same way…" juvia continued, she just wanted to drop the subject.

"We just need to make him realize that you're the one for him" Lucy added with her charismatic voice.

"Juvia just wants..." Gajeel abruptly cut Juvia off

"Nah, the guys a friggin idiot to pass up a girl like her, you should just move on Juvia" Gajeel retorted, earning a confused look from the fairy tail women.

"What do you mean Gajeel? We just need to…" Lucy was cut off immediately by Gajeel.

"Prove that Juvia's the one?" Gajeel said dead panned looking at Lucy, silencing the girls. The pedicure and manicure session was almost over and now Juvia just wanted to go home.

"If a guy looks you dead in the eye and says no, he means it" Gajeel continued, Juvia now looking down while memories of her constant rejection flood her head.

"She could keep trying, hell, Juvia could fucking, throw herself at the guy, and maybe, just maybe, he would actually friggin do something…."

"But, saying no to a great girl like Juv the first time? Was pretty fucking stupid move to begin with" Gajeel added with a smirk as he looked at his fingernails.

"And if he can't see how friggin awesome you are Juvia, then he's not worth your fucking time" Gajeel finished, now looking at juvia with his signature toothy grin, earning a smile from the water mage.

"Gajeel's right, Juvia should move on" Juvia remarked, looking at the grinning Dragon slayer.

"You bet your friggin ass I'm right" Gajeel barked back with a smile, earning a giggle from the girls as he admired his nails.

Rosaline waltzed in with her usual cheery voice and exclaimed to the fairy tail mages.

"All right ladies and gentleman, now that your nails are done, we will be heading to the private spa area we have arranged"

The nail stylists stood up and left, the Fairy Tail mages following after Rosaline as she gestures towards the door.

The group followed Rosaline into their arranged private spa room, unlike the other rooms, the spa room was bright and warm, warm plants situated near the walls. Gajeel as always was first to enter the room, walking on its tiled floors before noticing a large spa pool, filled with magical healing waters bubbling on the opposite room.

 _"Wow that's big, that could easily fit at least 15 people"_ Gajeel thought to himself as the girls followed in after him

On the left, Lucy noticed a woman standing behind a bar while Juvia noticed another women enter behind them with 5 boxes of chocolates.

"As part of the ultimate rejuvenation and relaxation package, we have prepared our largest spa pool, a bar for drinks and 5 pristine boxes of our house blended chocolates" Rosaline smiled as she handed out the boxes to the Fairy Tail mages.

"Please enjoy the rest of your stay the Magnolia day spa, if you wish for a drink, please inform our lovely barmaid Chelsea" Rosaline added, gesturing to the woman behind the counter, who simply nodded and waved while the manager left.

"Well, I don't fucking know about you ladies but I'm getting in" Gajeel laughed before stripping his robe, entering the spa and sitting down as quickly as possible.

"Juvia is getting in too" Juvia exclaimed as she followed him, Wendy, Lucy and Carla's jaws dropping as they watch the water mage.

"YOU'RE OK WITH BATHING WITH GAJEEL?" Lucy questioned the water mage with a shocked look on her face.

 _"HOW CAN SHE BE SO CALM GETTING IN A SPA WITH GAJEEL?"_ Lucy practically screamed in her head, she didn't want her body to be seen,

 _"It's embarrassing enough that Natsu constantly manages to get a good eye full every now and then, but if Gajeel see's…."_

"Don't you share baths with Salamander all the time Bunny Girl"? Gajeel added, looking towards Wendy and Juvia who both gave confirming nods.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S SOMEHOW ALWAYS IN MY TUB WHEN I GO TO BATHE" Lucy screamed.

Lucy shook her head at the memories, which were often filled with Natsu and his dumb antics. Lucy enjoyed her baths alone, sure she loved spending time bathing with other girls, but sometimes, it's best to relax on your own and think about things. Unfortunately for Lucy, every time she slid naked into a hot bubble bath in her home, Natsu would rise from under the water, show off his toothy grin and wave "HI LUCY" Natsu exclaimed, that memory ended with a blushing face and a dragon slayer with a black eye.

"It's fine Lucy, Juvia is wearing her towel" Juvia pointed towards her towel as she sat next to Gajeel.

"Juvia's right, we still have our towels on, it should be fine" Wendy added

"Though the towels could come off" Carla mentioned, which could be a possibility.

"OI, BARMAID" Gajeel barked, getting the attention of everyone as he stood up and walked towards the bar.

"Yes?" Chelsea squeaked, answering fast to not aggravate the scary looking man

"Do you have another towel or a friggin long cloth back there?" Gajeel gruffly asked the women.

"Yes, we have extra towels just in case" the women slid her hand under the bar and handed Gajeel a towel, which he promptly fashioned into a blindfold.

"Should be no problems now right?" Gajeel barked again as he sat next to Juvia, blind folding himself.

"That's a smart move Gajeel" Juvia cheered as he grinned, Wendy, Carla and Lucy reluctantly sliding into the spa.

"Just no peeking, ok Gajeel?" Lucy muttered

"It's alright, Gajeel's not the type to look" Juvia adds with a smile.

"YOU TWO DO THIS A LOT?!" Lucy shouts, both her and Wendy, looking absolutely shocked at Juvia and a blindfolded Gajeel, Gajeel remained calm while Juvia struggled to hide her blush, now that she recalls, the ex phantom mages were extremely close for friends.

"i-iTs Not like that Lucy…" Juvia squeaked out

"Get your minds out of the friggin Gutter, Juv and I always had swimwear on, and before your friggin minds get any dirtier, there were other customers in the room with us" Gajeel finished, leaving no room for argument or questioning doubt.

"Alright, sorry for assuming so much" Lucy smiled as she apologized

"Me too" Wendy added

"Even I thought so too, so sorry" Carla continued while the 3 girls looked apologetically towards Juvia.

"It's ok, Juvia understands, Gajeel and I are really close….. Juvia can see why…" Juvia starts to mumble while Gajeel retorts.

"Jeez, you girls just need to keep your damn minds out of the gutter, your all sounding like Wakaba and Macao GI HI HI HI "Gajeel chuckled with his signature laugh while Juvia slapped his arm.

The 5 spent a lot of time in the spa, chatting away while nibbling on chocolate and sipping on fruit smoothies made by Chelsea, the girls even got comfortable enough to let Gajeel remove his blindfold.

"We should probably leave soon" Lucy mutters as she starts to get up "What should we do after this?"

"Juvia was going to head back to the guild for dinner, it's nearly 5pm and Juvia's too energetic to head home after this".

"I'm gonna get a drink at the guild" Gajeel moaned as he leaned back into his chair.

"Wait I thought you were banned for a week?" Lucy looked towards juvia to confirm

"Yes, Juvia remembers Gajeel looking angry at the Mira last night" Juvia added as the two now look towards the iron dragon slayer.

"Mira wanted money for the dress I ruined so I gave her 50,000 jewels to fuck off, I was friggin lucky enough to get my ban lifted" Gajeel laughed

"What about you Bunny girl?" Gajeel adds while he finishes his last chocolate.

"I'm just gonna go home, I have a mission to go on soon and I need to prep for it" Lucy responds while she stretches.

"I just hope Natsu isn't in my house again….." Lucy quickly adds, not wanting to have to clean up after him.

"Why not, isn't he your boyfriend?" Gajeel questioned the celestial spirit mage, causing her to blush faster than Erza when she read her racy novels, Lucy barely sputtering her words out

"W-w-w-what are you talking about?"

"Well I can friggin smell his scent all over you, its annoying" Gajeel put his hands behind his head as he leant back.

"Hell even Wendy could probably still smell his scent all over you" Lucy quickly looking at Wendy only to be given a shy nod to confirm that it was true.

"It's just him sleeping in my bed is all" Lucy retorted, worst possible answer she could have given.

"With you next to him?" Carla giggled while she looked at Lucy, making her blush even further.

"It's not my fault he breaks in" Lucy practically screamed, earning a laugh from Gajeel.

"Relax, Wendy and I can tell you and him haven't done anything, the smell is too weak to suggest otherwise" earning a giggle from both slayers and a slap to Gajeel's arm by Juvia.

 _"EVEN WENDY'S TEASING ME"_ Lucy moaned internally, she didn't want to admit it but the blonde had quite the crush on the pink haired dragon slayer, but she just didn't want people to know.

"You can be so mean Gajeel" Juvia pouts.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it Gii Hii" he flashed his wicked grin while Lucy threw a chocolate at his face.

"What about you Wendy? What are you gonna do?" he asked her.

"I'm tired" Wendy muttered, her face slightly dazed as she rocked a bit.

"Me too, we're just gonna go back to the dorm" Carla added in while breaking a yawn.

"I'll take you two back" Gajeel simply stood up and headed to the door.

"It's ok Gajeel, we'll be fine" Wendy added, not wanting to be a burden.

"Nah, you two friggin look like you'll pass out on the way back" Gajeel explains while he slips on his robe.

Wendy wouldn't admit it but he was right, the exceed and little dragon slayer looked as if they were gonna nod right off to sleep. And if they walked back home in their current state? They would probably pass out in the gutter.

"I'm gonna go and get dressed, lemme know when the two of ya want to go home" Gajeel mutters before heading to the dressing room, leaving the girls all alone.

"I guess we better get changed too, right Carla?" Wendy adds while she gets up, her exceed partner following in suit.

"Yeah, are you two coming with us?" The exceed looked towards Lucy and Juvia.

"We'll follow in a few minutes alright?" Lucy smiles back while Juvia nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we'll see you two in the changing room" Wendy added before heading to the changing rooms along with Carla.

The remaining two got up and sat near the edge of the spa.

"I've never seen Gajeel relaxed and open like that Juvia, he's usually scowling in some corner or completely gone." Lucy starts as she turns to face Juvia.

"Gajeel is just guarded is all" Juvia added as she turned towards Lucy.

"He should be more open in the guild" Lucy continued

"Gajeel would just get angry at the attention" Juvia remarked, earning a giggle from both the girls.

"I guess you're right, he could be as open as he wants but in the end, he's still Gajeel" Lucy giggled at the iron dragon slayers expense.

"Though, I'm still reeling over the fact that you two are so close" Lucy continued

"We've been friends a long time" Juvia added

"I'm not saying it's weird, but I'm just surprised nothing has happened between you two" Lucy retorted, making Juvia blush

"W-w-w-w-w-hat do you mean Lucy?" juvia responded back

"Well, you two are really close, I bet you know almost everything about him" Lucy remarked.

She was right, the two mages were extremely close, border lining on being a couple, anyone could easily doubt that their relationship was strictly friendship based. They've even shared beds on different occasions, not in a romantic sense, but nonetheless stayed in close proximity.

"Juvia just knows a lot about Gajeel….. Aren't friends like this with everyone?" Juvia looked at Lucy, trying to get some form of answer for her conflicted thoughts, only to get a slight grimace and a shake of her head, resembling the answer of no.

"Juvia didn't think it was weird…..Juvia thought it was just fun being with Gajeel….Sure he was rough and angry…but Gajeel was someone Juvia could count on…" Juvia added with her a gentle smile as her thoughts drifted onto the dragon mage.

"have you ever thought about being "with" him Juvia?" Lucy questioned, only earning a blush from the water mage.

"J-j-j-juvia….has….never thought of gajeel like that…" Juvia barely sputtered, it was definitely her first time thinking of him like that

"Relax Juvia, I'm only teasing" Lucy giggled at the crimson faced girl's expense

"Juvia thinks that was kind of mean" Juvia pouted.

"Sorry, Sorry," Lucy still giggled "I just thought you two would've looked good together" Lucy added before getting up.

"Why is that?" Juvia questioned.

"Friends who end up together always make the best couples…..I just hope it works out like that for me" Lucy giggled before heading towards the exit

"I'm gonna go get changed ok?" Lucy spoke before leaving the room shouting "I'll see you in the changing rooms".

The water mage was now left to her thoughts, which were now drifting towards the iron dragon slayer.

 _"Juvia with Gajeel…"_ Juvia's mind raced with images of her and Gajeel together, causing her to shake her head violently

 _"Juvia can't think like that, we're friends, just friends"_ Juvia slapped her blushing face,

 _"Juvia just needs to get changed and push this right out of Juvia's mind_ " the water mage thought as she stood up and headed to the changing rooms.

Juvia reached the t-junction where the changing rooms were, turning left as she entered the changing room

 _"Where are Lucy and Wendy?"_ she thought, even though they left earlier, they were nowhere to be seen, only the sound of a shower running.

 _"They must be having a shower" Juvia_ thought as she slipped her towel off, walking naked into the shower area.

Instant regret swam through her mind as she came face to face with the all so familiar mug of Gajeel, both of them naked, and only a meter away. Both Juvia and Gajeel stood frozen in shock as their eyes slowly looked down each other's bodies, just to make sure that what they were seeing was really happening.

"Juvia….?" was all her could sputter out while his mind raced " _Holy fucking shit….."_ were the only words that came to mind as he stood there, staring at her slender frame, earning a blush from the dragon slayer.

"Gajeel...?" was all the water mage could squeak out while her vision went down his sculpted body _"Wow…Gajeel is really that…..big…."_ Juvia started blushing crimson at the view.

Shock wore off as the two snapped back to reality, eyes looking into each other's as embarrassment took over. Gajeel's face instantly contorting while Juvia's filled with panic.

"What the fu…." Gajeel tried to comment but was instantly cut off by a high pitched scream.

"OH MY GOD, JUVIA IS SO SORRY, JUVIA THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS THE WOMANS CHANGING ROOM" Juvia squealed as she ran to the changing area, grabbed her towel and rushed into the women's changing room.

Gajeel was left absolutely shocked; he wasn't expecting to see that. To see his best friend, full blown naked in front of him

 _"Holy fucking….. That was Juvia...fuck she was so…."_ Gajeel practically shook his head as water flowed through his hair.

Meanwhile Juvia was having a similar reaction.

 _"Juvia can't believe she saw his….he was so…."_ Juvia blushed frantically as she tried to calm herself down. Clutching the towel tightly as thoughts of gajeel raced into her mind.

 _"Why did Juvia's eyes go downwards_?" Juvia shook her head frantically as she sat down on a bench in the women's changing area.

"Damn why the fuck was I staring…." Gajeel tried to process what happened but still remained baffled. They'd shared the same bed, been to spas together, hell even seen each other in their underwear, but never seen each other naked.

Gajeel switched off the shower and headed to the changing area to dry himself off, clearly trying to shake the memories now burned into his memories.

 _"Damn it, just shake the fucking image out of your damn head…yeah … that's it…just push that image of her gorgeous fucking ….hot DAMN IT"_ His mind went instantly back to Juvia's naked frame, even his dick was getting hard at the thought.

 _"Damn it…. Won't be able to look Juv in the eye for a while"_ was all Gajeel could think as he smacked his own balls and slip on his usual rugged attire. He packed his things and exited the building to wait outside.

Gajeel leant against the building while he waited for the girls to change, he needed a drink, and he needed it badly, to get something like that out of his mind, he was going to need the best.

 _"Last thing I need is to screw up my friendship with Juv"_ Gajeel muttered to himself as he stared into the setting sky.

Juvia sat while Lucy, Wendy and Carla got changed, the 3 of them laughing at Juvia's expense while she blushed in embarrassment.

"I can't believe you walked into the men's changing room" Lucy practically keeled over laughing in her panties while Carla laughed herself to tears putting on her skirt.

"Juvia didn't do it on purpose" Juvia squealed in protest while the fairy tail mages giggled.

"Juvia's just gonna shower" Juvia briskly walked away to hide her blushing face, she was still visibly breathless from the ordeal in the men's changing room.

She turned on the shower and let the water hit her face, hoping that it would somehow remove the colour from her cheeks, hoping somehow that the water would wash the memories of her best friend's naked body from her brain.

Juvia was no virgin; she had experience with guys, especially with her last boyfriend Bora, However, what she experienced with Bora was nothing compared to what she saw in that shower room.

She shook her head, frantically trying to get the image of Gajeel's naked body and dick out of her mind. But no matter how she tried to wrap her head around it emotionally, she couldn't help but help get slightly turned on at the thought.

 _"Why is Juvia still thinking about that…"_ juvia muttered to herself as water flowed down her body, slightly calming herself down as her thoughts still lingered on the dragon mage.

Juvia turned the hot water to cold, instantly shivering under the ice cold water.

 _"Juvia can't think of Gajeel like that…."_ Juvia continued as she turned off the shower and headed to the changing room.

Gajeel's thoughts remained fixated on Juvia as he waited

"Still no sign of the girls huh, they should be out soon" Gajeel said aloud as his thoughts lingered on the water mage.

 _"Why am I still thinking about her…."_ He muttered to himself, the thoughts just confusing him more as he waited alone.

Juvia found herself alone in the changing area, she wanted to hear the chatter of Lucy and Wendy to distract her from her confusing thoughts. Food and a good night's sleep weren't going to do it. Both Gajeel and Juvia looked up as the same thoughts came to mind.

"I'm definitely gonna need a drink after this"

Twenty minutes passed Wendy, Carla and Lucy found their way outside, all of them giggling before noticing a scowling gajeel leaning against a wall.

"Oi, what took so long? Ya get lost or something?" Gajeel barked.

"Oh thank you Gajeel" Wendy ran up and hugged the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel looked back in confusion as the three approached him.

"Thanks Gajeel, that was pretty sweet of you" Lucy smiles as the girls sway bags back and forth in their hands.

"Thanks for what?" Gajeel asked, still clearly confused.

"This shampoo is going to wonders for my fur, Thank you Gajeel" Carla flew around him.

"Please tell me you hit your heads and are thanking me for the day at the spa…" Gajeel muttered, he knew he was paying, there was no question he was paying but he was just hoping it wasn't for the crap that the girls had in their shopping bags.

"Ohhh no Gajeel, we all decided to check out the gift shop" Juvia exclaims as they all hold up a few bags each, all filled with soaps, oils, chocolates, shampoos and a range of bathroom products that most of which, Gajeel would define as utter crap.

"A-a-a-and… I paid for it….Your…..Welcome" Gajeel muttered with a strained face, obviously pissed but still holding on to his weak smile.

Looking at Juvia's smiling face as the girls compared items they got was evidence enough that he just paid for the girls crap

 _"I'm so gonna get you for this Rain woman…."_ Gajeel muttered to himself while his fake smile turned almost wicked.

"Alright, lets head off, Wendy; I'm taking you home right?" Gajeel barked, not wanting to be staying any longer than he had to.

"It's ok Gajeel… I'll just..." Wendy started before getting cut off.

"Nah nah nah, you and Carla were gonna pass out in the friggin spa, there's no way you're walking home in your condition"

"I'll take her home; you don't mind do you Wendy?" Lucy spoke up as Carla rested on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Gajeel's been so kind today, we might break him if he's too nice" Wendy chuckled as she replied back, earning a giggle from the rest.

"You sure?" Gajeel questioned

"Yeah, it's fine, besides, you've already done so much for us today" Lucy exclaimed, earning a simple shrug as Gajeel slipped his hands through his hair

"Alright alright, just make it back safely" gajeel answered back while Lucy guided Wendy and Carla down some steps.

"We will, Thanks again Gajeel" the three exclaimed as the trio took off, disappearing around the corner.

Both Gajeel and Juvia stood outside the Day spa in awkward silence, both of them clearly remembering what happened earlier.

"Gajeel..." juvia started but was instantly cut off by the dragon slayer

"Let's head back to the guild alright?" Gajeel gestured in the direction of the guild before walking off, Juvia, simply nodded as she walked beside him.

Moments passed as they walked the busy streets, chatters from bars and restaurants echoed as the two walked past the friendly towns people. Though the town was lively, the atmosphere between the two ex phantom mages was absolutely stale. Juvia was slightly panicking as she strode side by side with him, glancing at Gajeel, only to see his face looking so indifferent about it as he headed towards the guild.

 _"HOW IS HE SO CALM ABOUT THIS, JUVIA IS FREAKING OUT!…"_ Juvia screamed internally.

" _Juvia would have thought that he would be avoiding Juvia but Gajeel doesn't seem fazed at all "_

Juvia continued with her internal strife, shaking her head while Gajeel simply headed towards the guild with a smile on his face.

 _"Looks like she's freaking out…_ "Gajeel chuckled to himself as he noticed Juvia's inner turmoil. He knew it was going to be awkward after that, but he figured that it'll all go away in a night of drunken stupor.

Juvia on the other hand, needed to get this out in the open, she didn't want what happened to do something to their friendship, it was just too important.

The water mage gulped as she decided to speak up.

"Juvia is sorry …about what happened in the bathroom..." Words barely fell out of Juvia's lips, even with Gajeel's superior listening skills; he barely managed to hear them.

"It's alright Juv, don't worry about it, like you said, it was just an accident right?" Gajeel looked back and grinned, only getting a confused stare back.

"Would this…. Do anything to Gajeel and Juvia's friendship…?" Juvia spoke out as they walked together. _"Right to the point, always liked that about her"_ Gajeel thought to himself as he carried on.

"Look, we're friends alright? This wont do anything to change our friendship okay?" Gajeel tilted his head towards Juvia.

Though it wouldn't sound reassuring to anyone else, Juvia felt she could trust those words with her life.

"Alright" Juvia nodded and smiled back, happily strolling next to the perpetually angry dragon slayer.

"Though… if I had to comment…. I'd say… not bad" Gajeel grinned and laughed as he teased her, Juvia blushed while punching his arm again, only earning a roar of laughter.

"Asshole" was all she could mutter while gajeel laughed his ass towards the guild.

"Juvia needs a drink" Juvia continued, with such a fun filled day, it felt too early to wind down.

"Drinking contest after I beat Salamander?" Gajeel offered, she knew he wasn't the type to back down from a challenge, especially ones he made himself.

"Juvia's in, what are the stakes?" Juvia added, there were always stakes when Gajeel and Juvia bet.

The two would bet on anything, everything, and the stakes that came with them were either harsh, jewel depleting or embarrassing. Last time Gajeel lost a bet with Juvia, he ended up having to pick up Juvia's order of lacy lingerie in person, and pay for them. Last time Juvia lost, she ended up dressing as a bunny girl for 20 of Gajeel's performances. Neither of them can lose this time.

"Alright Rain woman, if I win, you gotta make me breakfast every morning in a French maid outfit" Gajeel laughed as Juvia tried to make an equally devious offer.

"Ok Gajeel, if Juvia wins, Gajeel must dress and act as my butler for 24 hours, non-stop." Juvia smirks back wickedly as she continues "that means no crude language, behaving like an absolute English gentleman, and following my absolute order" Juvia finished. Gajeel was fucked, and he knew it.

 _"Fuck…I should have let her go first..."_ gajeel thought as he regretted giving such low stakes for her, it was too late to back out now, he can't back down, his pride won't let him do so, and Juvia knew it.

"Alright Juv, your on" Gajeel exclaimed as they both shook hands and sealed their deal.

"I can't wait for breakfast tomorrow "Gajeel grinned and teased as they approached the guild.

"Juvia can't either, Juvia would love to see Gajeel serve me like a butler" Juvia laughed as the two waltzed inside the guild.

Tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

Apologies about being a week late, life interrupting as well as altering my story till i was happy with it, anyway, if you have any comments or any feedback, please review, it would be most welcome, i'll be posting another chapter within 3 weeks, i'm too addicted to writing this story to let it stop without a definite end so stay tuned.


	3. Drunk times and Drama

Hey guys, as promised, the third chapter of "What am I going to do?"

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was dusk in Magnolia as the city glowed with Light Lacrima. Couples, Families and groups of friends filled the bustling streets, attending movies, dining in restaurants and drinking in local taverns. A normal night for the town of Magnolia, and like the rest Magnolia, Fairy Tail continued its normal routine, and what was the routine for one of the most powerful guilds in all of Fiore? That question was already answered as soon as the Iron dragon slayer and the water mage opened the guild doors.

The Guild echoed with cheers of celebration and victory as guild members flooded the floor with drunken laughter and dancing. It hadn't even been 24 hours and Fairy Tail decided to throw another party.

"Fucking typical" Gajeel remarked as both Juvia and him entered the guild.

"Juvia wonders what the occasion is" Juvia pondered as the two evaded a drunken Droy.

"It's Fairy Tail Juv, this Guild would celebrate anything and everything, Look, we've barely been here a minute and we already got a fucking beer in our hands" Gajeel growled as the two lifted their hands to find a mug of ale in it.

"Looks like Juvia will be winning that bet faster than I thought" Juvia giggled while Gajeel smirked.

"You friggin wish Rain woman, this win is mine" Gajeel retorted, the two raising their glasses to their lips, ale slipping rapidly into their mouths, finishing the mugs in mere seconds.

Juvia and Gajeel glared fiercely into each other's eyes with wicked smirks. This wasn't their first drinking match and it won't be their last. Though the two couldn't hold a candle to the resident drinking champion Cana, but they were alcohol guzzling monsters in their own rights.

"Oh yeah, quick rules about the match" Juvia quickly expressed while Gajeel burst into laughter.

"Gii Hii, damn Juv, we should've started sooner, adding rules is so boring" Gajeel faked a strained face while he kept laughing, Juvia slapping his arm in annoyance as he chuckled. Juvia knew better than anyone else how competitive he was and how backhanded his methods were when he was left unrestricted. Her last loss was the result of Gajeel paying gray to distract her by singing on stage.

"Alright, what are the rules, woman?" Gajeel barked with a grin

"No using any outside advantage to distract us from the match, and the last mage standing, wins" Juvia commanded, showing no signs of compromise on the set rules.

"Deal" Gajeel showed his toothy grin as he smiled at Juvia.

"Shall we head to the bar then?" Juvia suggested as she waltzed towards the bar, Gajeel following in tow.

Mira smiled as the two approached the bar, Juvia taking a seat while Gajeel stood by the stool next to her.

"Hey Juvia, Hey Gajeel, you have a fun day at the spa?" Mira questioned while Gajeel pictured himself pushing her white hair into her mouth while he zoned out slightly.

 _"Why can't she just mind her own business for once…."_ Gajeel groaned slightly while the two women chatted away, Gajeel managing to tune back in.

"Juvia had a facial, had her nails done and massaged, Juvia has never felt so relaxed in her life" Juvia continued while showing off her nails with a giant smile.

"Even Gajeel had his nails done" Juvia grabbed the man's hands, showing them off to Mira.

"Oi, Cut it out Juvia" Gajeel grunted while the two women laughed, clearly embarrassed about showing off his pristine Manicure.

"It must have been a hassle with Gajeel there" Mira continued.

"Gajeel was just….being Gajeel" Juvia laughed while he nudged her arm.

"I actually had a good time" Gajeel smiled as he sat down.

"You scared the Hostess" Juvia added, causing Mira to bend over the bar in a fit of giggles.

"That's just her own fault, I was minding my own friggin business" Gajeel retorted.

"And you complained about getting a facial" Juvia continued.

"Hey, It looked like a Leprechaun crap" Gajeel argued, earning a giggle from both girls, in his defence, it did look horrid for a product meant to improve a person's appearance.

"Can't friggin believe you girls were so calm with that crap on your face, if felt disgusting" Gajeel muttered while he searched his robes.

"Oh yeah, Mira?" Juvia suddenly spoke up.

"Yes?" Mira responded while the water mage pulled up her shopping bags filled with goodies from the gift shop.

"Can you keep these behind the counter till tomorrow?" juvia replied, handing the contents to the takeover mage

"Sure, I'll be just a sec alright?" Mira bent down and hid the bags under the counter.

"Are you ready to lose that drinking match, Rain woman?" Gajeel grinned while Juvia smiled in turn.

"Juvia is ready to be treated like a lady tomorrow when Juvia wins" Juvia added as Mira's head popped back up from beneath the counter.

"Drinking match?" Mira spoke aloud, earning the attention of a few other mages.

"Yeah" Gajeel added while he reached into his black cloak, a small bag hitting the counter soon after.

"Theres 10,000 jewels, get us 10 bottles of the finest spirits ya got" Gajeel ordered as the pouch hit the bar, suddenly followed by another bag.

"Make it 15" Erza added with a smirk, 2 more bags hit the counter.

"Oh we're so in on this, Make it 25 Mira" Natsu jumped up onto the bar beside his bag of jewels as gray walked behind him "I'm Getting fired up" Natsu roared.

"Calm down ash for brains, we haven't even started yet" Gray added as he stood beside Gajeel.

"Mind if we join?" Gray questioned as attention turned on Gajeel and Juvia, Juvia was uncomfortable in Gray's presence, not only did he approach the woman he rejected earlier; he did so calmly and care free.

Juvia clutched her arms slightly while she gazed back at the ice mage, her mind raced for answers and conclusions for her suddenly awkward situation.

 _"How can Gray approach Juvia so casually? Why does he have to join Juvia?"_ The water mage screamed internally while he face held her warm smile, thoughts flashed through her head before resigning to her fate.

Though she wanted to say no, she had to say yes, otherwise, everyone would question why.

 _"It shouldn't matter, Juvia is over him…., Let him play if he wants…."_ Juvia concluded with her brief internal struggle, sliding on her brave face before responding.

"Juvia thinks it will be fun" Juvia answered curtly though her smile dropped slightly, her voice producing a small hitch, to which Gajeel picked up on instantly. Gajeel placed an arm around her shoulder as he answered

"Yeah, you three are in" Gajeel grunted as he comforted Juvia, The others exchanged challenging glares while Juvia smiled with appreciation.

Gajeel grinned as he then looked towards Natsu, he still wanted his revenge for mocking him, and low and behold, the perfect opportunity to humiliate him presents itself on a silver platter

 _"I'm so gonna get you Salamander….gi hi hi hi hi hi…"_ Gajeel snickered to himself with a wicked smile.

"We need more people" Erza suddenly snapped as she pulled three more mages into the mix.

"Levy, Cana, Freed, Perfect" Erza smiled as the Requip mage gently pushed the three against the counter, chucking another 10,000 amongst the bag of jewels.

Gajeel's eyes instantly fixed themselves on the approaching blue haired mage. _"Shrimp's joining in? …Fuck...she looks a little different though….Wait? What's that smell…?"_

Gajeel sniffed the air as the three were being pulled towards the bar, Freed and Cana smelled the same, like expensive cologne and booze respectively, but with Levy, her scent was quite different from normal, as if the scent itself was mixed.

 _"No fucking way….."_ Gajeel's face slightly contorted from shock to sorrow as he gazed towards the petite mage, he knew something was off the moment he saw her, but her scent, gave him all the answers he wanted to know.

Levy had slept with Jet last night.

* * *

Freed smiled as he was pushed towards the bar. "I will be happy to join" the rune mage answered curtly while he slid onto a seat in front of Mira, the two practically stripping each other with their eyes as they sat less than a metre away.

Levy's face paled as she was dragged towards the bar, she didn't want to see Gajeel so soon, she couldn't, guilt started stabbing her chest as she recalled the night before. Half of it was a drunken blur, but the other half? Levy remembered crystal clear; her tongue entwining with Jet's, their moans as she gripped him tighter with every thrust, her soft squeaks as he sucked her nipples and his heavy panting when he came inside.

Those images were engraved into her memory; regret only seemed to seep in after Jet passed out next to her, leaving Levy to her own thoughts before crying herself to sleep.

"I-i-i-i-I don't think I should be drinking tonight…." Levy began as her eyes suddenly locked with Gajeel's, the latter turning his gaze away while the solid script mage blushed in place, though still feeling guilty, a blush couldn't help but crawl on her cheeks in his presence.

Cana soon pulled the petite mage into the seat beside her.

"Nonsense Levy, lighten up, oooohhh I'm Mixing" Cana spoke up as Mira started lining the counter with shot glasses, the rest of the group gulped in dread.

Though most of Fairy Tail could handle their liquor, Cana was a fiend, drinking alcohol as if it was water. For anyone else, her concoctions of delicious yet mind faltering drinks could make some of the country's most powerful mages intoxicated within a few sips.

Bottles of spirits gleamed in the light as Mira stacked them In front of the seven contenders. Tequila, vodka, rum, whiskey, gin, moonshine, schnapps and brandy stood before them as Cana joined Mira behind the bar and started mixing devastating drinks.

"Any of you guys wanna chicken out?" Cana spoke with a big grin as she poured the spirits into the glasses.

"Hell no, I'm taking you all out" Natsu posed as he declared his challenge, the rest glaring back in anticipation. "I"M GETTING FIRED UP!"

"Me neither, I'm in" gray declared as he shook his head at Natsu's dumb-ass display.

"I never back down from a challenge" Erza continued with a smirk, showing absolute confidence.

"How did I get into this… never mind, I'll do my best" Levy muttered, showing reluctance as she looked towards Gajeel, still blushing.

"This should be Easy" Freed spoke towards the group, not remotely shaken by the growing intense atmosphere.

"Juvia's going to win" Juvia added with her usual bright smile, turning to Gajeel as he held up his fist.

"You fuckers are going down GII HII" Gajeel barked, all contenders staring each other down.

Within moments, Cana and Mira had organised 320 shot glasses, all different colors shimmering in the light as Cana jumped across the bar.

"There are 40 each for everyone, you better not bitch out and not finish them, you guys ready?" Cana spoke aloud, gaining the groups attention as the trash talk went to an abrupt halt. Nodding briefly while their eyes flickered back and forth, glaring at each other while smirks spread across their faces.

Gajeel suddenly rose up; all eyes fell on him as he grabbed a shot glass, the rest quickly following in suit while the iron dragon slayer shouted.

"LET'S FUCKING DO THIS" Gajeel growled, the rest of the guild thundered with the roars of the group while shot after shot started sliding down their throats.

Gajeel grinned as he was surrounded by his guild mates, sinking shot after shot as the rest tried to match Cana, Though she was the one to beat, all Gajeel worried about was Juvia, he didn't want to be a butler the next day. Blue eyes returned his gaze as he stared at Juvia, the latter knowing exactly what was on his mind and drank toe to toe with him.

"You can't beat me Juv" gajeel smirked as he took down a 7th shot.

"Gajeel should trash talk when he's drunk more shots than Juvia "Juvia spoke smugly as she sipped down her 9th shot.

"Oi, when the fuck did you get ahead" Gajeel barked as he took down 3 shots simultaneously while the rest of the group laughed.

"Hahahha, you sure got told metal head" Natsu roared as he took down his 10th shot

"Like always Gajeel, you're getting ahead of yourself" Erza glanced and smirked towards Gajeel as she took her 11th shot. Both levy and Gray keeled over onto the bar as they laughed at his expense; the rest chuckled and kept drinking while the iron dragon slayer blew the hair from his face.

 _"Oh they're so gonna pay for that"_ Gajeel grinned wickedly as a devious plan came to his head. He loved getting payback, and with a drinking match going on? He knew just how to get it.

"Shut up Titania, bet you n Salamander are gonna be cuddling and laughing your faces off by yer 30th shot" Gajeel barked back, the rest of the group took a shot and laughed while Erza shot back .

"Unlike that burning Dumbass over there, I can actually hold my liquor" Erza replied in a dignified manner, Natsu suddenly staggering upwards.

"Is that so Erza, Let's do this, you and me, you're going down, I'm GETTING FIRED UP!" Natsu's skin started crawling with flames, his body emanating heat so immense, his drinks lit ablaze. The two glared each other down like fierce enemies: Erza radiating a crimson red aura as her drinks began to levitate beside her.

 _"Hook line n sinker motherfuckers"_ Gajeel snickered while Natsu and Erza started taking shots down one after the other in rapid succession. Shot after shot flowed between their lips as they desperately drank to surpass the other, by their 30th shot, the two could barely hold themselves up, wrapping an arm around each other's shoulder as they kept drinking.

"Are you doing alright there, Natsu?" Cana questioned while the resident hot head held an even more idiotic grin on his face.

"I'mmm jus doin finnnne Cana hahahha" Natsu laughed his face off as he leant against Erza, taking down another shot.

"You're rambling Natsu…. didn't I…. teach you how to read?" Erza spoke in a drunken daze as she reached for another drink.

"Whut doessss that haff to do wit talkin?" Natsu slurred, the two mages looking into each other's eyes before suddenly bursting into fits of laughter, the group laughing along with them, especially Gajeel.

Juvia's attention turned to Gajeel as she took her next shot, Though everyone else was laughing, Juvia knew his laughter was slightly different than everyone else's, which was only confirmed when the dragon slayer himself, turned towards the water mage with a wicked grin and winked.

Gajeel could practically read her mind as her face lit up with shock and awe, then breaking into a smile as wicked as his.

"Gajeel set them up didn't he?" Juvia questioned as she leaned against the iron mage, who only responded with his trademark chuckle.

"You remember that one Rain woman? GII HII" Gajeel muttered back with an amused tone, the water mage giggled in response as the two downed their next shot.

"That's how we always won our tag-team matches right?" Juvia recalled while Gajeel wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"We kicked a lot of fuckin ass back then" Gajeel grinned as he downed his 37th shot, the comment bringing the card mages attention towards them.

"You two drink together?" Cana slurred as she took a seat right next to Gajeel

"Yeah, Juvia and Gajeel used to be tag-team champions in the bars of Oak Town" Juvia giggled with pride while Gajeel's face was plastered with a cocky grin.

"How long have you two known each other?" Cana slurred as she took another shot

"Me and her have been best friends since phantom, right Juv?" Gajeel replied while he finished his last shot, his body flush as he placed the final glass down on the bar.

"Yeah, Juvia is really close with Gajeel; it's been a few years, right Gajeel?" Juvia smiled as she finished her last shot as well.

"Fuck yeah" Gajeel patted Juvia's head, the water mage nestling into his palm while the rest finished off their drinks.

While the group laughed amongst themselves as they continued drinking, Levy couldn't stop her eyes from gazing towards Gajeel and Juvia. Levy knew that the ex-phantom mages were close friends; Both Gajeel and Levy talked forever when they were together at the guild, or completing a quest.

However, even though the intelligent bookworm knew that, she couldn't help feel a tinge of envy, wishing that the metal head she loved was doing the same thing to her, but with more of a 'romantic' feel to it, Levy continued reminiscing about her time with Gajeel before hearing Natsu's fist slam down onto the bar.

"Hey Tinnn Facccee, wher didja go last night, I was wantin to fight chu" Natsu slurred as he finished his 40th shot.

"I went out" Gajeel muttered out with a tone of annoyance, not wanting to get into much detail.

"Where did you go? I was looking for you last night" Levy asked as she fidgeted in her seat with a small smile and blush, feeling hot as she took down her last shot.

"Mustn't have been looking long shrimp…." Gajeel muttered words colder than the iron he forges, the smile instantly fell from her face.

 _"What's…that supposed to mean…."_ Levy thought to herself as she placed her glass down.

"Hey Freed, you've been quiet" Erza spoke up and everyone murmured in agreement, Freed hadn't muttered a single word the entire match.

"Freed?" Gray questioned as he approached the rune mage, placing his hand onto Freed's shoulder only for it to fall straight through.

"What the…. An illusion?" was all gray could manage as the image of Freed shattered into ether and disappeared.

"Where did Freed go?" Levy asked as suddenly both Gajeel and Natsu started snickering.

"What's so funny Gajeel?" Juvia asked as attention fell onto the dragon slayers.

Both Gajeel and Natsu grinned and chucked louder as they pointed to the door behind the bar.

"Ohohohoho" Cana slurred with a sultry tone, quickly catching on to the situation.

"Are they…?" Juvia, Erza and Levy came to the same conclusion as they blushed.

Gray simply chuckled while the dragon slayers were laughing their asses off.

"WE CAN STILL HEAR YOU FREED, MIRA JANE HAHAHAHAHAHA!" both Natsu and Gajeel roared with laughter as cutlery can be heard falling to the floor behind the door followed by panicked murmurings. Freed's magic runes began to form in front the door, only resulting in the slayers laughing even harder with their drunken roars.

"A LITTLE TOO LATE NOW HAHAHAHA….FREED AND MIRA, SITTING IN A TREE….." Gajeel and Natsu continued singing, Gray and Cana now getting involved too.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" the four continued, the guild thundered with their laughter

"FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES…."

CRACK

Both Juvia and Erza silenced the four, Juvia smacking both Cana and Gajeel's heads together while Erza punched Natsu and Gray in the face.

"Oi, what the hell rain woman" Gajeel barked, too tipsy to care about the head butt while Cana groaned in pain.

"Why are you complaining, it's like your skull is made of steel" Cana slurred and whined while Natsu and Gray started fighting with Erza.

"Juvia hit you two together because we have a drinking match to continue" Juvia stated matter of factly. Gray's, Natsu's and Erza's attention returning to the bar while Levy shook her head.

"Why did you hit us? "Both Natsu and gray questioned Erza as they looked in her direction.

"Oh… you two?...Yeah…You two were just annoying" Erza stated flatly, glaring at the both of them in a drunken daze.

"Youuu picken a fight Errrzaa?" Natsu slurred as he staggered towards the Requip mage, his fists blazing as he approached the redhead. But like the candles on a birthday cake, Natsu's flames were snuffed out as Erza delivered a savage blow to the dragon slayer's abdomen, resulting in his shrill cry of pain before passing out cold on the floor.

"You're just drunk Natsu… go to sleep… you can't handle your…." Erza uttered as she swayed side to side, suddenly falling down next to him.

"Neither can you Titania, GI HI HIA HA HA HA "Gajeel exclaimed with as he started laughing, soon followed by Juvia as well.

"Three down, five more to go" Cana slurred with her sultry smirk as she pulled the remaining bottles in front of them, the rest of the group laughing at both Erza's and Natsu's expense.

"We got about 13 bottles left, you guys still in this?" Cana stated as she eyed out the other participants.

Both Gajeel and Juvia smirked as they grabbed a bottle of tequila each.

"Theres no way we're fucking out of this..." Gajeel slurred as he grinned wickedly at Cana, immediately screwing the lid off and taking a swig of it.

Juvia giggled as she did the same, pouring the contents between her soft lips as Cana chuckled at the sight.

"Looks like we're gonna have some fun tonight" Cana giggled as Juvia and Gajeel smirked towards her.

"Yeah, Juvia is taking you down Cana" Juvia exclaimed as she jumped up, declaring her drunken warfare as her arm wrapped around Gajeel.

"Not if I take her down first rain woman" Gajeel barked as he wrapped his arm around Juvia, both of them hugging with a bottle in hand, declaring their challenge with as they pointed their tequila towards the card mage.

"ohhh you two are fun, let's do this" Cana exclaimed as she picked up a bottle of tequila, though she was challenged frequently, none of her contests got her as excited as this one, with both the fierce iron dragon slayer and water mage glaring her down, a drunken smirk plastered on her face, she couldn't help but coin the resident hot heads catchphrase for the first time.

"I'm getting fired up" Cana smirked as the three clinked their bottles together.

* * *

Attention now fell on Gray and Levy, three pairs of eyes gazing directly at them.

"You two joining us? Gray? Levy?" Juvia slurred and giggled as she questioned the two, Cana placing bottles of spirits within the mages grasp.

"Nah, I'm out, I just wanted to take out ash for brains over there" Gray exclaimed smugly as he gestured towards the passed out Natsu, balancing a shot glass on his ass causing the group to giggle.

"You should stay Gray, otherwise Juvia would miss you" Cana slurred and giggled, making Gray visibly flinch as eyes suddenly flickered between him and the water mage.

It hadn't even been a day and he had to mingle with the girl he rejected. Not that he wanted to, but with a challenge from his rival Natsu? His pride wouldn't let him turn it down so easily. His attention fell on the water mage with her arm wrapped around her best friend, trying to find the words to say that could smooth the conversation over.

 _"Damn it…. this was a bad idea, fucking Natsu, what do I say to her… "_ Gray struggled internally before Juvia suddenly spoke up.

"Juvia is alright, If Gray wants to leave, Gray can leave" Juvia stated in a cheery tone, taking another swig along with Gajeel as they both snickered at Natsu's expense. Gray simply stared at Juvia before nodding in agreement, accepting her answer.

"Well, I'm gonna grab a feed, have a good night guys…." Gray strained a smile as he staggered away, waving off drunken cheers as he headed towards one of the spare rooms.

 _"She's fine about it…I mean she's fine but…. She's over me? "_ Gray mumbled to himself, in all honesty, he was glad that Juvia wasn't obsessing over him, but to be over him so soon just didn't sit well with him at all.

"Ohhh ok then, what about you, Sweetie? Gonna join us till the end?" Cana questioned the solid script mage as eyes now fell on her.

"I've had enough for tonight too…." Levy barely managed to utter as she staggered upwards, she was drunk, and with 40 shots for the lightweight bookworm? She shouldn't even be standing. Yet as the petite mage looked towards Gajeel, arousal inducing liquor pumping through her system, her eyes locked on his sculpted body as they wandered downwards, she couldn't' help but get turned on.

Levy's mind filled with scenes of her being taken roughly by the iron dragon slayer, her body started feeling flush, Levy's small hands brushing her dress down her hips as if it was enough to hide her horny state.

 _"Ohhh what am I doing here…. I want him… but…"_ Levy's face contorted slightly in her drunken state as she internalized taking the dragon slayer home, her body feeling hot at the thought.

 _"Fuck it… he's right there….let's do this Levy….Let's take him home"_ Levy gripped the hem of her bright orange dress as she spoke up.

"Gajeel…." The petite mage squeaked as she captured the iron mages attention.

"Yeah shrimp?" Gajeel muttered as he stared at her, she was anxious, and despite the alcohol taking its toll to his body, he could see and smell Levy's intentions all over her.

"C-c-c-could you… take me ….home? …I don't think…. I can make it back…. by myself" Levy shifted side to side, gripping her dress as her face filled a colour crimson. Her eyes filled with determination as she looked towards the dragon slayer.

At this point, levy was thinking more with her crotch than her brain, she wanted Gajeel; she wanted him right now, her thoughts running wild as she started to imagine sex with the iron dragon slayer.

To feel his rough hands against her skin, to grip his rugged body tightly, his deep and growling moans as he took her again and again, and to receive every pleasure a bad boy like him could offer. To the petite mage, nothing could sound more exciting, though as her mood shot through the roof; her penetrating guilt snapped her back to the ground. For levy, not only did she want Gajeel, she needed him.

She needed to erase the memories of the night before, memories of being screwed by a man other than him. Though the act itself should have been fine since they weren't together, Levy couldn't help but feel she betrayed Gajeel before it even started, and there she stood, wanting the man she loved to wipe the memories away and carve fresh ones in.

She wanted that drunken mistake gone from her life, and as Gajeel's ruby eyes glimmered back into hers, she couldn't help but feel like his red star eyes could make her wish come true.

"Nah, get one of your boy toys to take you home" Gajeel stated bluntly, taking a large swig of tequila as Levy flinched from rejection.

 _"If it were a few days ago….. I'd"_ Gajeel thought to himself before his eyes flickered back to Levy.

"I'd rather you take m…." Levy stated softly as she looked into his eyes, approaching him ever so slowly before being cut off again by the iron mage.

"Nah, I still gotta finish this drinking match, I ain't gonna lose here, besides, why not just crash in the upstairs rooms?" Gajeel barked coldly as he took another swig, only causing the petite mage to look sullen as she pushed her chair in.

"Oh….. Ok… well….I'm going to bed…goodnight guys…." Levy exclaimed weakly as she put on a timid smile. Walking away before she could hear the groups response.

"Goodnight Levy" both Juvia and Cana cheered and waved goodnight as the solid script mage disappeared up the stairs.

Levy face filled with rage and sorrow as she climbed the staircase, both emotions fluttered around her body like metal boomerangs. The petite mage entered a spare room, locking the door behind her as she crashed down onto a bed, burying her face into the pillows.

 _"Why did he not want to come….he would always walk me back….i was gonna let him…"_ levy thought to herself as she forced her face deeper into the pillows. She was frustrated, not only sexually but mentally as well. The girl cried into the pillows while her regret sank further in, wishfully thinking that all her problems could be whisked away by her thuggish prince, only to have reality slap her in the face as she cried alone.

"I'm an idiot….." levy cried into her pillow.

* * *

Like Levy, Gray was in an unexpectedly sullen mood, watching the group from afar, eating in a dark corner all by himself.

 _"I know I rejected her but why the hell am I still looking at her"_ Gray thought to himself , slipping more mouthfuls of food between his lips.

The ice make mage continued to watch Gajeel, Cana and Juvia drink as he sat alone and ate his meal, his eyes discretely locked on Juvia as she hung on Gajeel's arm.

 _"Hahahha she's drunk…."_ Gray smiled a little his attention remained locked on her, though his smile began to drop as she began to hold on tightly to the laughing dragon slayer.

 _"They seem really close….. But they don't seem to be….. "Just friends"….."_ Gray mused to himself as Gajeel hauled both Juvia and Cana onto his shoulders, the both of them squealing and Cana giggling as she poured tequila into the thirsty dragon slayer.

"PUT ME DOWN GAJEEL" Juvia shrieked as she drank the rest of her bottle, both Cana and Gajeel laughing as he sat them both down.

"Juvia thinks you're drunk Gajeel, you probably would've dropped us" Juvia stated, though the contents of her sentence were quite problematic, the three continued laughing their asses off as they hit the rest of the vodka together.

"GII HII, nah… there's no way I'd drop you Juv, no way in hell…" Gajeel smirked as he jumped behind the counter, helping himself to a pack of redbull.

"Gajeel, that's stealing" Juvia stated as Gajeel snickered.

"Shhuuuuuushhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Cana laughed as she tried to hush Juvia down

"Nobody is supposed to know" Cana whispered, causing both Juvia and Gajeel to burst into fits of giggles.

"No (hic) worries Juv…. I got it covered…" Gajeel pulled out more jewels and placed them with the rest behind the bar, tossing the girls a can each as he skulled back two of them in quick succession.

"I wanna be wide awake when I win this GII HII" Gajeel laughed as both girls slapped his arms.

"No way Gajeel, Juvia is going to win" Juvia smirked as Cana tapped the bar, earning the attention of the two mages instantly.

"You didn't forget about me did you?" Cana smirked as she span an empty bottle of vodka on her fingertips. This only caused the two to smirk as they approached her.

"There's no way we're gonna lose to you booze chi….." Gajeel was suddenly cut off by Juvia's squeal, and the blast of pop music.

"Oh no fuck no, fuck no….no no nooo…." gajeel began as he felt a familiar tugging on his arm.

"Come on Gajeel, dance with Juvia "Juvia practically squealed as she heard her favourite song start up, pulling the iron mage towards the dance floor.

"Oooohhh yeah, let's dance Gajeel" Cana giggled as she grabbed his other arm, signing Gajeel to his fate.

 _"Fuck…when rain woman dances, she dances for fucking forever….."_ Gajeel thought to himself as he was dragged to the dance floor, mentally smashing his face into the walls as he gave in. Gajeel never hated dancing, he didn't mind dancing, in fact, he quite enjoyed dancing.

However, he dreaded when Juvia wanted to dance; the girl could practically dance for at least an hour every time. And since Juvia didn't like to dance alone, Gajeel knew he would be the first to be dragged to the dance floor when gray wasn't interested, which was all the time.

The three giggled as they drank and danced away, bodies shaking, hips grinding, fits of laughter as the three drank and danced together, all while the ever cold Gray watched them, fixated on the drunken water mage having the time of her life.

 _"Why the hell am I still watching her…? I've already…."_ Gray muttered to himself, his eyes glaring intensely towards Juvia. Gray picked up his fork and dug into his food, spitting it out instantly as he discovered his barely eaten plate of food was already cold.

Gray recalled the night before, after rejecting her; he went to the beach to be alone, to push her out of his mind, though no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get the thought of the water mage out of his head .Gray watched with envy, his mind racing as to why he was even responding like this.

 _"What the hell is wrong with me…?"_ Gray continued as Gajeel spun the girls around.

 _"I don't mind her; she's just a friend… yet…"_ Gray added while Cana giggled, the card mage climbing onto Gajeel's shoulders.

 _"It's not like I hate her or anything…"_ Gray raked his fingers through his hair as he watched Juvia cling to her best friend.

 _"GOD, It's just that creepy stalker behavior freaks me out….but this.."_ Gray clenched his fists as Juvia and Cana pulled the dragon slayer in fits of drunken laughter. He had never seen Juvia acting so differently, when she was around him, he couldn't shake the clingy, dependent, creepy, borderline stalker atmosphere she had, but seeing her so carefree and gleeful like that, he couldn't help but feel he had missed out.

Gray sat there without a word, watching the girl he rejected dance with her best friend, going over the facts. He knew what decision he had made, he made it adamantly clear, and remained set on that decision even as she ran away. But, watching that same girl, acting so differently and having the time of her life? He couldn't help but feel he had made a horrible mistake.

" _This is just the booze talking… I should just get some rest… everything will be fine tomorrow…"_ Gray muttered to himself as he staggered upwards and headed towards the spare bedrooms.

 _"Maybe I'm just over thinking things…"_ gray mused as he entered a spare room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Gajeel sighed with relief as he felt himself being tugged towards the bar, praying to the gods that both Cana and Juvia decided to stop dancing.

 _"Oh thank the fucking gods"_ Gajeel mentally prayed for his stroke of fortuitous luck.

"How many bottles have we got left?" Gajeel barked as the three took their respective seats.

"2 bottles of Jamaican rum and 4 bottles of scotch" Juvia murmured as she leant into him.

"I'll take 2 bottles of scotch then, you two get the rum" Gajeel added as he claimed his bottles, Juvia leant further against him.

 _"For some reason….this feels comfortable…"_ Juvia thought to herself, taking a sip by Gajeel's side.

"Getting sleepy there Juvia?" Cana giggled as she opened one of the bottles for herself, watching Juvia panic as she sat up straight.

"Juvia is just fine…" Juvia snapped in with a drunken smile before getting up.

"Juvia will be right back alright? Juvia needs to go to the bathroom" Juvia adds as she staggers towards the bathroom, leaving both Cana and Gajeel alone at the bar.

"So? How was your little trip to the spa?" Cana slurred.

"It was alright, had fun despite the girls taking a large friggin chunk out of my wallet" Gajeel muttered as he sipped his scotch.

"How about that little show in the shower?" Cana smirked as Gajeel spat his drink out

"How the fuck did you know about that?" Gajeel barked while Cana laughed.

"So something did happen?" Cana grinned as she leaned closer to the dragon slayer.

 _"Damn it, she wants answers…."_ Gajeel groaned to himself as the Card mage giggled.

"Well the cards predicted something worth gossiping about you two, Since you two went to the spa, I just took a wild guess "Cana explained, giggling while a card twirled between her fingers.

"Well, now that you know, don't go spreading that shit around" Gajeel barked

"Relax meathead that would just ruin my betting pool" Cana giggled.

"YOU'RE ALREADY BETTING ON US?" Gajeel choked briefly on his drink at he stared with shock and awe at the card mage.

"Hahahahaha, I'm joking, I'm joking" the card mage managed to converse as she leaned over the bar in her fits of laughter.

"Jeez, fucking hell Cana…." Gajeel mumbled, calming himself down as he took another swig.

"Though, you two are awfully close, you and Juvia that is" Cana exclaimed with a sultry smile, a smile which Gajeel knew meant she wanted answers.

"We're just friends, met in phantom, she was all sulky and pathetic, paired up with her in a few missions and it worked out for the better, been friends ever since" Gajeel lamely summed up, though he told her the truth, it didn't seem to be enough.

"Nothing else?" Cana questioned.

"Just friends Cana…" Gajeel added as he skulled a good portion of the bottle.

"Ahh well, I was just assuming there was something with Juvia…. since you're giving your favourite little bookworm the cold shoulder" Cana added, earning a piercing glare from Gajeel.

"Don't look at me like that, any girl could tell how cold you were towards Levy tonight" Cana spoke exclaimed, taking another sip from her bottle.

"It was that obvious?" Gajeel questioned as he dropped the cold glare, Cana raising her eyebrow in response only confirmed it.

"So what happened?" Cana questioned as she leaned against the bar, slightly tipsy while her eyes gazed towards Gajeel.

"Nothing, there was nothing between us in the first place" Gajeel muttered, swallowing a generous amount of liquor.

"Doesn't look that way for Levy, I bet even Natsu could tell what she wanted from you earlier" Cana exclaimed with her drunken smirk and sultry tone, gesturing to the pink haired lump with a shot glass in his crack.

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO SALAMANDER... I could smell it all over her….. BUT, there is nothing between Levy and me, Got it?" Gajeel spoke coldly, his tone filled with annoyance, he wanted to end the subject as quickly as possible, and Cana could tell.

"Hey, relax, don't get shitty, I'm just looking out for you" Cana exclaimed as she picked up her bottle.

"Looking out for me?" Gajeel stated bluntly, his voice mixed with hostile tones and confusion.

"Yeah, you and Juvia are my new drinking buddies" Cana added with a giggle as she clinked her bottle against his, causing only Gajeel to sigh and smile.

"Although, if you wanted my input…" Cana added while being cut off.

"Which I don't" Gajeel added as he took another swig.

"I reckon you and Juvia would make a much better match" Cana exclaimed with a smile, causing him once again, to spit his drink out.

"Me and Juv? You're crazy, it'll never happen" Gajeel barked while Cana giggled

"Looks like you've thought about it a little, want to see if there's a good chance?" Cana winked as she flourished her deck in front of him.

Gajeel eyed the twirling deck before him, not that he would admit it but in the beginning, he liked the idea of dating the rain woman, she was beautiful, strong, and exciting to be around, when she wasn't mopey or flooding an area with her tears. Though as they became closer, Gajeel felt that their friendship was enough and thoughts of a relationship were pushed far out of his mind.

 _"I bet it would be interesting going out with Juv….however…"_ Gajeel chuckled while he thought to himself, his eyes now turned on the Card mage as he gripped his drink.

"Nah, don't want to" Gajeel added.

 _"That would just bring up more drama, and I've already got enough of that shit at the moment_ " Gajeel thought to himself as he took another swig.

"Ohhh come on Iron boy, I know you like what you saw" Cana retorted as she started sliding cards onto the bar.

Cana had him on that, even though he shouldn't have, he enjoyed that delicious view of his best friend, bare before him, her snow white skin, luscious curves, if given the chance at another look, he would drop everything for a glance.

"Nope, not interested, nothing's going to happen between me and Juvia" Gajeel answered, taking down a generous gulp of liquor.

"That's not what the Cards say" Cana exclaimed as she looked over her dealt cards.

"Wait what?" Gajeel's head quickly snapped towards Cana, who only responded by slapping her Cards away.

"Looks like someone's interested after all, hahahha" Cana laughed as she levitated her cards of the ground and guided them into her pouch.

"Tsk… What's the time…" Gajeel sucked his teeth, taking another swig while Cana giggled at his expense.

'Just 20 minutes to 2, we've been drinking for a while now…where is Juvia anyway?" Cana mumbled as she finished her last bottle.

"I don't know, she said she was going to the bathroom, but that was like 20 minutes ago, " Gajeel added as he finished his last bottle as well.

"Let's go get her, she still has two bottles to go" Cana continued as the two laugh, the both of them staggering upwards and walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

"OI, JUV, FUCKING HURRY UP" Gajeel barked as his fist pounded the Girls bathroom door.

"How about letting the girl, go into the girls bathroom dumb ass" Cana slurred as she opened the door.

"Oh…. Fuck….. Yeah, that would be a good idea" Gajeel mumbled as he leaned against the frame while Cana entered.

Gajeel stood outside the women's bathroom, swaying side to side while he tapped his foot, he didn't want to wait outside the women's bathroom, for a guy, it can be weird, no matter how gajeel could describe the situation, he was waiting outside a woman's bathroom, which is enough to warrant questionable stares.

 _"What's taking the girls so fucking long… making me look like some fucking freak…"_ Gajeel screamed internally, he didn't mind the stares; people often stared because of his piercings, or hostile appearance. But the questioning looks from his guild mates were starting to get to him

 _"Fuck it, might as well take a leak before I'm labelled a pervert"_ Gajeel then headed towards the men's bathroom.

As Gajeel pulled the door open and walked in, what the dragon slayer expected to see was the guilds pristine stalls and urinals, however, he saw something completely different. His face contorted from his usual scowl to one of complete bafflement, not one word was uttered as he gazed down, only to find the familiar blue locks of his best friend, nestled against his pants, and her face was pressed right against his crotch.

Gajeel's eyes remained locked onto the drunken water mage, who simply sat there in her white top, green ribbon and blue dress, kneeling before him. Juvia's coat was discarded to her side, covered with small chunks of vomit; the two remained frozen in place while Juvia softly panted.

A pair of azure eyes flashed upwards, staring in intoxicated bliss while Gajeel looked down, absolutely shocked. His jaw would have dropped onto Juvia's face if he wasn't too baffled to move.

 _"Was his…. Touching my…._ Juvia thought to herself in a drunken daze, her blush spreading like wildfire across her cheeks. Though the water mage was drunk, Juvia understood her current predicament quite clearly, yet she was unable to bring herself to move, she didn't want to move.

"What... the hell are you doing…?" Gajeel's face contorted as he barked at Juvia, causing her to snap to her feet, fanning herself to calm down.

"J-j-j-juvia …..Was… just …securing her boots is all….." Juvia managed to stammer and slur out, swaying in place while she fixed her clothes. Blushing as she felt his piercing eyes on her before they were masked by a face palm.

"You were securing your boots?..., In the men's bathroom?" Gajeel stated bluntly, causing Juvia to snap up at the words.

"J-J-J-JUVIA IS IN THE MEN'S BATHROOM AGAIN?" Juvia exclaimed as her hands covered her face, blushing from pure embarrassment just Gajeel simply sighed.

 _"Why do I keep finding her in the men's….."_ Gajeel thought to himself while Juvia cringed on the floor.

"Come on, get up, you're drunk, go to the bar and I'll take you home." Gajeel stated bluntly as he headed towards the urinals, only to be stopped by Juvia midway.

"Juv, I'm trying to…" Gajeel spoke before getting cut off by Juvia.

"Juvia is not drunk….Juvia is fine…. Juvia can still beat Gajeel" Juvia mumbled, nearly falling over before clinging to him.

 _"God she can be a handful…."_ Gajeel thought to himself

"Look, go tell Cana I'm taking you home and meet me at the bar alright?" Gajeel ordered, while Juvia stared back defiantly and folded her arms, she clearly wasn't going to give in. the man sighed before he gestured to the door.

"Fine, meet me at the friggin bar, you still have 2 bottles to finish" Gajeel muttered only for Juvia to crack a smile and leave. Gajeel huffed as he staggered into a stall.

 _"Great…I'm gonna have a puking drunk to take care of tonight…. "_ Gajeel mused as he lifted the toilet seat up.

Juvia dropped her coat and crept out of the men's bathroom, doing her best to avoid detection of her partying guild mates while she staggered towards the bar. Taking a seat and discovering her two bottles still capped and untouched. Juvia quickly twisted the cap off and started drinking it down.

 _"How could Juvia enter the men's twice in one day….."_ Juvia thought to herself, drinking a small portion of rum.

 _"WHY DID JUVIA STAY DOWN NEAR GAJEEL'S…..."_ Juvia screamed internally as she swallowed a large amount of rum back, now shaking her head to fight off the blush. It wasn't working.

 _"Juvia can't think of him like that…Gajeel is Juvia's friend…"_ Juvia continued as Cana took a seat beside her. Her mind now rushing back to the peep show in the shower room

 _"Oh my god… I'm still thinking about his di…"_ Cana cut her thought off. "JUVIA, hey, ive been trying to get your attention for a while now" Cana began while Juvia's attention fell on the card mage.

"Oh... Sorry Cana, Juvia was just lost in thought" Juvia admitted, moving her locks to hide her blush.

"Thinking about Gray are we?" Cana inquired, giggling while Juvia places the bottle to her lips

"No… Juvia was not thinking about Gray…. Gray rejected Juvia completely and Juvia has vowed to find better than him" Juvia mumbled between sips while Cana inched towards Juvia, her lips right near Juvia's earlobe.

"Good on you Juvia, though, you must've been thinking about something lewd then…." Cana exclaimed in her sultry tone, earning a shiver and blush from the water mage.

"Cana is confused, Juvia was not thinking about perverted things…" Juvia added as she shifted slightly away from the card mage.

"Then what were you doing in the men's bathroom I wonder...you weren't in the women's that's for sure" Cana added, giggling while the water mage panicked in place.

"HOW DOES CANA KNOW THAT?" Juvia nearly screamed out before taking another swig.

"Just a lucky guess…" Cana added as she twirled her cards about. "That and now the answer is written all over your face" Cana added with a sultry tone, laughing before the water mage turned to her drink.

"So... Are you going to tell me? Or are we gonna see who walks out of the bathroom" Cana continued, giggling at Juvia's expense.

"NO, Juvia walked into the men's bathroom by…accident…..Ohhh no...Juvia used the men's…" Juvia put her head between her legs, cringing hard that she used the men's bathroom, not that the bathroom was dirty, but if anyone else knew? Like Cana, would assume she was doing something lewd in there.

"You still haven't answered me sweetie" Cana added with a teasing tone, making the water mage shake her head in her drunken state.

"Nothing happened in there, Juvia swears, Juvia used the bathroom, puked…. And…"Juvia went to continue before remembering the last part of her adventure in the men's, her face blushing even further.

"And?" Cana teased the poor girl even further, reaching for her saved barrels of wine under the bar while Juvia sat there silently

Juvia sat there frozen with panic, she didn't want to answer. The water mage didn't want anyone thinking anything was going on between herself and her best friend, not because it was the thuggish Gajeel, but if anyone else started giving her idea's, she knew she would start falling for her best friend.

However, Cana was going to get her answer, Juvia knew she was going to get it. Either now, or in the few minutes it would take for Gajeel to finish up in the bathroom. Juvia resigned herself to her fate before turning towards the card mage.

"Alright…Juvia will tell you….,Juvia…was fixing her boots when Gajeel walked in and his…junk… ended up pressed against Juvia's.. Face…" Juvia managed to mutter out with pure embarrassment, blushing like crazy while Cana face was plastered with absolute shock.

"Oh my God …you bl..." Cana blurted out getting cut off by the bluenette.

"NO….Juvia didn't….. Do that….he had his pants on…" Juvia almost squealed, still trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Ohhh boo…I thought it was gonna get interesting "Cana giggled, pouring herself a glass of wine while Juvia swallowed a generous amount of rum.

"But… the weird thing is…Juvia kind of….wanted to…" the water mage admitted, earning a big smirk from the Card mage.

"Then what are you waiting for, go get him hahahha" Cana added while she started pushing Juvia towards the men's toilets, the water mage pulling her back towards the bar.

"Nooo, Juvia can't do that…" Juvia stated as her attention fell on her rum.

"Why not? I'm surprised you haven't slept with him before, look at him, even with the studs on his face, he is quite the fucking stud" Cana exclaimed, taking a sip from her glass.

At this point, Juvia was absolutely confused; her crush rejecting her, the vow of finding better and the aspect of her best friend being starting to become a possibility, was just a little overwhelming.

"Gajeel is Juvia's best friend; we just can't….Juvia mean's…." Juvia continued as she finished the bottle and started ravaging the second bottle.

Cana's eyes fell on the water mage, even through Juvia's barely hidden blush and drunken sway; the card mage could see Juvia was confused about the whole ordeal.

"You don't want to risk losing your best friend do you?" Cana finished off for Juvia, who only nodded in response.

"What is Juvia going to do….Juvia is starting to think of Gajeel as…." Juvia muttered while she gripped her bottle of rum tightly, swallowing down a generous amount of glorious rum.

 _"Ohhh damn, she's really hitting those drinks hard…"_ Cana mused to herself while the water mage took another drink.

"Whoa Juvia, take it easy" Cana added while Juvia simply pressed the bottle to her lips again.

"Juvia's fine…" the water mage added with a dazed look, pouring even more liquor between her lips.

"Juvia doesn't want to lose Gajeel….But Gajeel is the best Guy Juvia knows…" Juvia added, almost finishing her last bottle within 10 minutes.

"Really Juvia, you should take it….." Cana continued only to get cut off by Juvia.

"Even though Gajeel can be an ass most of the time….Juvia knows he's a great guy…" The water mage exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the card mage.

" _She sure is honest when she's fucking wasted…."_ Cana chuckled to herself as she took a sip of wine, patting the water mages head.

"What is Juvia going to do…." Juvia added while she leaned further into the card mage.

* * *

5 minutes earlier, in the men's bathroom.

Gajeel finished his business in the stall, washing his hands with soap while he looked into the mirror.

 _"Guarantee the fucking rain woman is drinking her face off with the friggin drunk chick…"_ Gajeel muttered to himself, drying his hands off before heading to the exit.

Gajeel headed to the door, but halted when he saw a blue garment on the floor, it was Juvia's puked covered coat.

"Damn it…do I gotta fucking clean this?" Gajeel barked while he picked up the garment, the rancid smell of barf assaulted his nose.

The man sighed, he knew he was going to clean it, leaving the garment there would only bring up questions and rumors. Two things that spread like wildfire and caused drama within the guild. and two things he didn't need. Gajeel reluctantly approached the sink and grabbed paper towels.

"Fucking Juv owes me for this…" Gajeel muttered as he slowly started cleaning off the vomit.

Gajeel's head snapped to the left when he heard the Men's bathroom door open, a fellow guild member entered, though it was not one that Gajeel wanted to see. It was Jet.

Jet approached Gajeel and halted in front of him, standing a meter away in dead silence while the dragon slayer cleaned the jacket. The man was drunk off his face, staggering and swaying while he glared at Gajeel.

 _"What the hell is he doing…?"_ Gajeel thought to himself as he continued cleaning the jacket.

"You just gonna stand there.. or are you gonna fucking say something?" Gajeel started, chuckling as he started drying off his friend's jacket.

"Stay the fuck away from Levy….she's mine now…" Jet managed to slur out, the liquor was taking its toll to him.

Gajeel simply shook his head as he finished cleaning the jacket.

"OK?….She's …a friend… if that's all you wanted to say, fuck off, I'm out of here" Gajeel grunted, picking up the coat and heading for the door, only to find Jet standing in his way.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gajeel questioned while jet just glared at him.

"Stay away from her, I'm warning you, or…." Jet began before the dragon slayer cut him off.

"Or what? What the fuck can you do?" Gajeel barked at him, quickly silencing the speed mage.

Gajeel was annoyed, being stopped by some a drunk 'comrade" was not what he wanted at that moment.

Jet simply looked back at the dragon slayer, knowing full well Gajeel was right. He was nowhere near as powerful as the studded dragon slayer, yet there he was, for his twisted reasons, trying to act tough.

"Fuck your little crush..." Jet spat out viciously, causing the dragon slayer to visibly flinch.

"That's what Gajeel...ohhh wait? I already did" Jet started laughing while Gajeel glared at him.

 _"This fucker is actually bragging…."_ Gajeel thought to himself while Jet held a smug look plastered on his face.

Gajeel simply glared right back, absolutely baffled. Not even a day and the guy who slept with the girl he liked, was standing before him, gloating.

A part of him wanted to beat the pathetic man to a pulp, the other part, wanted to beat Jet down until he was gushing blood and begging for mercy. Unfortunately, if Gajeel attacked jet, it would only prove that Jet actually hurt him, but with his reaction, it was already too late, Jet knew he had hurt him and he was reveling in it.

The dragon slayer unclenched his fist, pushing the drunken jet aside, repressing all desires to physically hurt the idiot who dared anger a slayer mage. Though as Gajeel approached the door he felt Jet's hand grasp his shoulder.

"What? The stapled face prick got nothing to say?" Jet spat out, laughing in drunken hysterics as he began to turn the dragon slayer around, though his face soon contorted to one that was filled with pain. Feeling the back of his head connecting with the wall and a piercing iron grip wrapped tightly against his throat.

Jet gasped for air, his eyes filled with fear, his strangled up against the wall. Jet saw Gajeel's skin beginning to crawl with dark metal scales, a plume of shadows, coursing violently over the slayers body. Jet began to shake as he looked at Gajeel; the idiot had managed to provoke the Iron shadow dragon mode.

"If you fucking touch me...again…, I'll fucking slice you down… ONE FUCKING SALAMI SLICE AT A TIME…." Gajeel growled, his demonic voice sending chills down jets spine while his arm formed a giant chainsaw. Suddenly piercing the wall, only inches away from Jets face. The chainsaw revved furiously while the Jet panicked in place.

Jet squealed and kicked, at this point, the speed mage was genuinely scared, and with Gajeel's blade revving violently through the wall right next to his face, he was almost pissing himself with fear.

"Do-You-FUCKING-UNDERSTAND?" Gajeel barked, followed by a rapid succession of nods by Jet, he understood quite clearly while he shook with fear, and with Dragon slayer eyes piercing into what felt like his soul, Jet agreed.

Jet soon fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes, gasping for air while Gajeel dropped his slayer mode and left, slamming the door hard behind him.

"That will teach you to fucking mess with me…" Gajeel thought to himself, calming his body down before his eyes locked right onto his bluenette friend, getting her head pat by the guilds resident drinking champion.

 _"Yep…Juvia's fucking wasted…"_ Gajeel sighed before making his way towards the bar.

* * *

"What do you think…. Juvia should do…. Cana….?" Juvia mumbled towards Cana, the liquor was finally taking its toll on water mage.

 _"She really doesn't know what to do…"_ Cana thought to herself, though her mind raced for answers, she couldn't find any.

"I don't know…Just do what you think is right, but for now… just see what happens…alright?" Cana exclaimed, Juvia simply nodding while she took a sip of Cana's wine.

"Juvia understands, Juvia will just have to see what happens…" Juvia mumbled while Cana noticed a familiar pair of crimson eyes making their way towards the two girls.

"Don't look now, Gajeel's coming" Cana added, the water mage instantly snapping upwards as Gajeel soon approached the bar.

 _"Shit, Juvia can't let Gajeel know she's drunk…..he'll try to make Juvia go home…" t_ he water mage thought to herself, though with the amount of liquor coursing through her body, there was no way it was possible.

"Oi Juvia…you left your friggin coat in the bathroom, I cleaned the friggin puke off it but it still needs a wash" Gajeel spoke as he handed the garment to her

"Thank you…Gajeel" Juvia spoke softly, though Juvia tried her best to appear sober, Gajeel only shook his head while he watched her sway side to side.

 _"She can barely friggin sit up"_ Gajeel chuckled inwardly, his eyes trained on Juvia who just bobbed sided to side, Gajeel could barely keep a smile from cracking on his lips.

"Juvia.. Come on, let's go, I'm taking you home" Gajeel spoke while Juvia refused to move.

"No no, Juvia…is fine..." Juvia mumbled

 _"Damn it, don't tell me she's gonna make this difficult…."_ Gajeel thought to himself.

"Alright, Juv, you're drunk, get your shit, I'm taking you home" Gajeel barked in his usual hostile tone while the drunken water mage shook her head.

"No...Juvia still has to beat you..." Juvia barely managed to stammer out while Cana began helping her to her feet.

 _"HOLY FUCK, THE BET, I'M GONNA WIN HAHAHAHA"_ Gajeel mentally celebrated while he looked at Juvia staggering upwards.

"Gajeel's right, you should go home and get some rest alright?" Cana added

Juvia looked at the both of them, they weren't going to let her continue and she knew it, Juvia simply sighed, she wasn't going to win.

"Alright….Gajeel…take me home….you ass…" Juvia muttered, staggering towards the main doors while the slayer shook his head.

 _"She can barely fucking walk..._ " Gajeel groaned internally, sighing before hoisting the water mage onto his back.

Juvia simply nuzzled and clung tightly to his back, Gajeel, reluctantly giving her a piggyback ride while picked up her belongings.

"Thanks for looking out for her booze chick" Gajeel grunted, making his way to the exit while Cana walked beside him.

"It was no problem Gajeel, It was a lot of fun… and I learned a lot too" Cana added with a smirk and sly wink.

 _"Damn…she fucking knows something…its written all over her friggin face"_ Gajeel cursed inwardly, the trio passing through the main doors into the courtyard.

"I'll see you tomorrow Cana" Gajeel added, turning towards Cana when they reached the street.

"Maybe the three of us can finish this match later hmm?" Cana suggested, earning a wicked grin from the dragon slayer.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea Ca..." Gajeel was cut off

"YEAH!, YOUR ON CANA!, JUVIA AND GAJEEL WILL BEAT YOU!." Juvia declared, raising her arms and cheering at the top of her lungs, not only earning a giggle from the card mage, but effectively screaming directly into Gajeel's ears.

"AHHH, Damn it Juv, don't friggin shout in my ears" Gajeel barked while he hoisted the water mage back into piggyback position, causing Cana to break out into a fit of giggles.

"We'll see you later Cana" Gajeel muttered, turning towards the street before Cana began laughing in his face.

"Bye Cana!, Juvia will see you later!" Juvia shouted directly into the dragon slayers ear, earning another giggle from Cana while Gajeel groaned.

"Have a good night guys" Cana finished, waving the duo off.

"Come on you friggin drunk, let's get you home.." Gajeel muttered as he started walking, carrying Juvia towards Fairy Hills.

 _"Jeez, those two are fun..I wonder what's gonna happen to them…"_ Cana chuckled to herself before returning inside.

* * *

Juvia softly panted while Gajeel carried her towards Fairy hills, it wasn't a long walk, but with the both of them drunk, she could tell he was struggling a bit.

"Gajeel….?" Juvia spoke softly.

"Yeah Juv?" Gajeel answered back.

"Thanks for taking me home…." Juvia muttered while she closed her eyes, slightly drooling onto his back.

"No problem Juv…. just rest a bit alright, you'll be home soon…" Gajeel replied softly while Juvia moaned in response.

Gajeel walked in silence while the drunken water mage clung to his back, recalling and analyzing the events with Jet.

 _"What the fuck was his problem..._ " Gajeel cursed to himself.

He didn't know what to think. First finding out that the shrimp actually fucked Jet, realizing that Levy still wanted him, and the final piece of the drama jigsaw puzzle, Jet telling him to back off? All within 48 hours? it's enough to rattle anyone's mind. The dragon slayer simply sighed as he walked the dark streets of Magnolia, he knew the business with Jet, was far from over.

Gajeel continued to stagger through the town, Light lacrima shining light onto the duo as the past the poles one by one. the slayer began to slow down slightly, though not as drunk as Juvia, he was still feeling a hell of a lot more than tipsy.

 _"God…those drinks are gonna kick my ass in the morning..…"_ Gajeel thought to himself, but grinned when a small little fact popped into his head.

 _"Hahaha, i fucking won... Cant wait till Breakfast Juv.._." Gajeel smirked as he looked back, noticing Juvia nestling into the crook of his neck.

 _"Damn...she can be fucking cute sometimes..."_ Gajeel muttered to himself, a quick smile flashing across his lips before slightly shaking his head.

 _"damn it, i cant be thinking about her like that..."_ Gajeel thought to himself, though unintentionally rousing the water mage up.

"Is something wrong Gajeel?..." Juvia moaned in her drunken daze, nestling further while her eyes flicked slightly.

"nah Juv.. Just rest a bit... almost at the dorms..." Gajeel replied softly as Fairy hills dormitory came into view.

"Ok..." Juvia muttered while she looked towards Gajeel's face.

 _"Juvia likes it when Gajeel's like this..._ " Juvia thought to herself, a smile shining across her soft lips while her arms held tightly against his shoulders, her thighs slipping further into Gajeel's strong grip.

 _"But...should Juvia.. want more..."_ Juvia continued in her mind, trying to internalize her predicament with her best friend. Unfortunately, she kept coming back to the same conclusion, it would be either the best decision...or the worst mistake of her life.

Juvia nuzzled back into Gajeel's back as he staggered up the path towards Fairy hills.

 _"Maybe…Juvia should see if Gajeel would notice….Juvia…"_ Juvia finished her little thought bubble, looking up as the duo soon approached the entrance.

"You're home Juvia" Gajeel spoke, the water mage shifting upwards before sliding off of the slayers back.

"Thank you Gajeel..." Juvia thanked Gajeel as she slipped out her keys, unlocking the door to the dorms.

"I'll see you tomorrow Juv" Gajeel added before turning around, though quickly being stopped by the water mage.

"Gajeel's drunk, Gajeel can stay with Juvia tonight..." Juvia exclaimed while she pulled him inside , giving him no choice but to stay.

"Alright alright.." Gajeel spoke with a chuckle, following Juvia to her room, entering after she unlocked the door.

Juvia headed towards her private bathroom while Gajeel sniffed his clothes.

"God these clothes stink..." Gajeel muttered to himself, though he didn't vomit, his clothes faintly smelled of Juvia's puke, so faint, only a dragon slayer could detect it.

Gajeel sighed, not wanting to lie down and smell barf every second, he went to find his spare clothes.

There weren't many times where he stayed at Juvia's, but at the times he did, his spare clothes were never where he left them, instead, he would always find Juvia's Gray memorabilia in its place.

 _"Man…she still has this Gray crap…I still have no comment for this…."_ Gajeel shook his head.

"Juv...Where are my clothes?" Gajeel spoke quietly, loud enough for only Juvia, and possibly Wendy to hear.

"Juvia kept moving them... so Juvia put it in one of her Drawers." Juvia exclaimed through her bathroom door.

Gajeel approached her stack of drawers, there were several drawers but he didn't know which.

"Which one?" Gajeel whispered

"Juvia's not sure, just look through them…" Juvia replied while a muffled thud and a metallic clank echoed through the door.

"What was that? " Gajeel inquired

"Juvia's getting changed…" Juvia managed to slur out, the small bit of info sending signals through the dragon slayers head.

 _"Oh...She's changing…."_ Gajeel thought to himself before his brain started recalling what happened earlier in the men's shower. His mind filled with thoughts of Juvia naked. Gajeel started to think of other things but it was too late, he was already imagining Juvia slipping her clothes, and with his superior hearing, he could picture every single thing Juvia was doing, with 100% accuracy.

The man tapped his testicles, making him groan slightly in pain, Gajeel figured it would hurt but he knew it was the only way to stop picturing his best friend naked.

 _"God damn it you friggin idiot… stop picturing her naked….. Don't picture her drop... dead fucking sexy….FUCK_ " Gajeel groaned again, accidentally catching Juvia's attention.

"Did you find your clothes Gajeel?" Juvia asked, Gajeel could hear her slipping on clothes and could tell she was almost done.

"Not yet, still looking…" Gajeel answered back.

 _"Fuck it, let's just check drawers…"_ Gajeel thought to himself as he reached for the top left drawer, sticking his hand right in. Though, the first thing he grabbed out was not anything he wore.

"Juvia's coming out Gajeel…" Juvia muttered as she walked back into her room.

A few minutes earlier...

Juvia had filled her sink up; washing the makeup off her face, even without the makeup, her skin was flawless. The girl soon stripped off her clothes and stood on her underwear, surveying her choice for pajamas's

 _"The top and shorts….or the baby doll…"_ Juvia thought to herself as she eyed the garments, Juvia normally slept in baby doll nighties, she loved how sexy she looked in them, and hoped someone else would too, but whenever she had a friend over, it was the top and shorts.

Juvia blushed when she realized she thought about wearing something sexy for Gajeel, rushing and grabbing the top and shorts

 _"Theres no way I can wear the baby doll…."_ Juvia thought to herself as she went to put on the top.

Unfortunately, luck was not in the Juvia's side as she accidentally flung her top into the air, watching it fall into the water filled basin.

 _"NOOOOO"_ Juvia cursed inwardly as she pulled the top out, it was soaked.

 _"Juvia can't wear this now…."_ Juvia thought to herself, even with her water magic, she couldn't pull water out of a wet top. Juvia's eyes then fell on her previous clothes, picking them up and dropping them within seconds.

 _"They smell like puke…."_ Juvia muttered to herself, she didn't want to smell her own vomit in bed.

Juvia soon sighed and accepted her fate, turning to her last and only garment, she couldn't wear anything else.

Juvia looked in the mirror as she slipped on her light blue, Baby doll nighty, letting the lacy nightwear slide down to her thighs.

 _"Juvia just hope Gajeel won't think it's weird... if Juvia wear's this..."_ Juvia muttered while she twirled in place, her blue locks sliding near her nighties straps.

Though it was her favorite baby doll, she blushed like crazy knowing Gajeel would see her in it, Juvia pulled at the hems of the nighty, hoping it would show less. Though no matter what she did, the hem would always sit 1/3 down her thigh.

 _"Alright….let's just do this…Gajeel has seen Juvia….naked….this should be fine…"_ Juvia thought to herself while she dumped her clothes in the hamper.

"Juvia's coming out Gajeel…" Juvia muttered, steeling herself as she walked back into her room, her eyes falling straight onto Gajeel.

"Gajeel?..." Juvia muttered as she walked slowly towards him.

Gajeel stood there, frozen, not wanting to turn around whatsoever; he knew he was screwed the moment he accidentally pulled out one of Juvia's Lacy thongs.

He was fucked, he knew it, even in their drunk state, he knew it would be an almost impossible mission to explain why he had her thong in his hands. Gajeel gulped and turned around, a blush immediately spread across Juvia's face.

"I CAN EXPLAIN" Gajeel blurted out before a squeal echoed in his ears.

"What is Gajeel doing with my…." Juvia slurred and stammered out, too flustered to finish her own sentence. Juvia yanked the thong from his hands and put it away; glaring a hole through Gajeel's head as the two faced each other.

"Why was Gajeel looking through Juvia's underwear!" Juvia shouted in a hushed tone, she didn't want the other girls to hear but she wanted to scream at Gajeel.

However, Gajeel was distracted while Juvia was yelling at him.

 _"Fuck…..she looks…fucking hot…_ " Gajeel started shifting; he couldn't deny how drop dead sexy she was at that moment, even with her softly yelling at him.

"GAJEEL" Juvia slapped Gajeel's arm to get his attention, the dragon slayer snapping back to reality.

"Oh fuck….sorry Juv…it was….the first drawer I checked…" Gajeel muttered quietly while Juvia shook her head.

"Just…sit down…and Juvia will find your clothes" Juvia muttered, Gajeel quickly sitting on her couch watching Juvia while she checked her drawers.

" _Fuck …."_ Was all Gajeel could think, watching Juvia bend and search her drawers in her baby doll nighty.

 _"WHY THE FUCK IS SHE WEARING THAT..., WHAT HAPPENED TO HER FUCKING SHORTS AND TOP…"_ Gajeel cursed inwardly, not that he was complaining but he didn't need any more sexy images of his best friend circulating his head. The man continued watching while Juvia searched her drawers.

 _"Damn it Gajeel…."_ Juvia cursed inwardly while she blushed, searching her drawers for any sign of Gajeel's spare clothes. Juvia sighed before looking back, catching a glimpse of Gajeel staring right at her.

 _"Oh my god…he's watching me…."_ Juvia blushed further, pulling her nighty down as she checked the last drawer, luckily, finding some of Gajeel's clothing.

Juvia picked them up and tossed them to Gajeel.

"Get dressed, Juvia is going to bed…." Juvia muttered before staggering to bed, she was drunk, she was tired and it was a long, but fun day. Gajeel simply nodded and grabbed his things, heading quickly into the bathroom.

Juvia pulled the covers off her kind sized bed and slid in, she loved her bed, it was large and it felt like a cloud. Juvia pulled the blanket over herself as she nestled in, Gajeel soon leaving her bathroom in a black tank top and black boxers.

"Goodnight Juv" Gajeel spoke softly as he glanced towards Juvia.

"Juvia still hasn't forgiven you for looking at her thong…" Juvia muttered while Gajeel giggled.

"It was an accident Juv…and if you're still mad…I'll make it up to you alright…" Gajeel whispered back, bringing a small smile back to her face.

"You better….Goodnight Gajeel…" Juvia muttered before closing her eyes, leaving Gajeel to head to the spare bed.

 _"HAHAHA, I FUCKING WIN"_ Gajeel thought to himself as he approached the spare room, it was nearly 5am, and he was exhausted.

His night had a bit more excitement than he anticipated and he needed to sleep, unfortunately for him there was just a little more excitement waiting as he entered his room, discovering his spare bed covered in Gray memorabilia and a large blanket with Gray's face on it, with the words "I LOVE GRAY "sewn into it.

Gajeel didn't even have to think about it has he walked right out of the spare room, and hopped in bed right next to Juvia. For him, there was no possible option.

"What is Gajeel doing?" Juvia squealed as she felt the dragon slayer jump in next to her.

"There's no fucking way I'm sleeping in a bed with Gray's fucking face on it" Gajeel barked as he pulled the covers over them.

"Just sleep in it, its fine…." Juvia muttered as she nuzzled into the pillows.

"No way… you sleep in that bed…coz there's no way in hell you're making me sleep there" Gajeel muttered back.

Juvia weighed her options, since Juvia herself didn't want to sleep under the 'Gray blanket'; she had no choice but to sleep next to Gajeel.

"Fine….it's not like we haven't shared a bed before…." Juvia muttered, closing her eyes

"lets just go to sleep..." Juvia muttered before nestling into the pillows, Gajeel soon following in suit.

Though the two were drunk and tired, a blush managed to crawl onto their faces as a small little fact sinked in. Juvia was less than a metre away, in lacy lingerie.

"D _amn it...why did Juvia soak her shirt..."_ Juvia thought to herself as she lay there, desperately trying to fall to sleep. Juvia didn't mind sharing a bed with Gajeel, they've already done it before. But, laying next to her best friend, in her most laciest lingerie, was incredibly embarrassing and incredibly daunting.

 _"Juvia wonder's what Gajeel things about this..."_ Juvia thought to herself, shaking her head while she etched away from the dragon slayer.

Gajeel turned away from the water mage, putting his pillow directly over his groin. Gajeel knew fully well that if he kept looking, he was going to poke her with something.

 _"damn... this is gonna be one long night..."_ Gajeel muttered to himself before closing his eyes.

* * *

Hey Guys, that was chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it, I apologize for the amount of time it took me to get this out, life drama n such getting in the way, please stay tuned since i really do want to finish this story.

Same as always, if you have any comments or any form of criticism, good or bad, please review.


End file.
